


Actum ne agas

by Enchantress_Enn



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Drama, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-09
Updated: 2015-06-09
Packaged: 2018-04-03 15:16:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 19,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4105579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enchantress_Enn/pseuds/Enchantress_Enn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>С помощью Ванды Баки вспомнил все - у него теперь есть прошлое, настоящее и, где-то на горизонте, будущее. Кажется, все так, как должно быть, кроме одного - в его прошлом нет парня с мемориальной доски в музее - Стива Роджерса.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [eolay](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=eolay).



> Писалось на заявку 2.5 второго тура БКФ. Заявка и другие исполнения тут: http://starbucks-kink-fest.diary.ru/p204188865.htm

**Вместо предисловия.**

Все истории любви начинаются с недоразумения. Эту прописную истину Баки подцепил из бульварной газетенки времен своей бурной молодости. Он часто со смехом повторял ее Стиву - тот не верил в существование закономерностей и правил в любви.   
Баки всегда было интересно, как могла бы сложиться их судьба, начнись все не с простой и банальной встречи, а с того самого классического недоразумения. В его фантазии хранились тысячи романов Баки и Стива.   
Среди них были совершенно безумные - про сломавшуюся в руках Стива крышку мусорного бака, испорченный суп, прогнавший одного из них с поля боя в кусты, инопланетян, прилетевших громить землю, или правительственные эксперименты.   
И одна пророческая. Баки придумал ее в дождливый вечер. Они оба сидели на подоконнике, кутались в штопанное одеяло и любовались прохожими, когда Баки посетила очередная гениальная идея.   
“Стив, а представляешь, если бы все было не так. Что, если бы мы были знакомы давно, еще в прошлой жизни”.  
“Ре-инкарнации не существует, сказочник”.  
“Зануда. Ну, просто представь. И вот, мы встречаемся. Ты вспоминаешь меня. А я тебя не знаю”.  
“Это самый бредовый сюжет”.  
“Да ладно тебе. Представь. И что бы ты делал тогда?”  
“В такой маловероятной ситуации? Господи, Баки, если я смог сделать это единожды, что помешает второй раз? Влюбил бы тебя снова”. 

**Сон первый: “Тот, кого я любил”.**

_Каждую ночь ему снится один и тот же сон, полный запахов, цвета и музыки. Он не знает, что празднуют люди вокруг, но ему весело. Он бойко прокладывает локтями путь между мужчинами, ряженными, как женщины, солидными джентльменами, высматривающими “главное ночное блюдо”, говорливыми торговками, норовящими вручить не первой свежести “домашнюю выпечку” - отходы пекарни, вытащенные из помойки._  
Ему кажется, что он не идет - летит. В его правой руке на манер меча зажат зонт, а левая сжимает ледяные пальцы того, кто делает этот день таким счастливым.   
Он смеется, рассказывает, что нашел двух прекрасных натурщиц, рассуждает о предстоящем салюте и новых ботинках, купленных для безымянного спутника. Его не смущает накрапывающий дождь, насмешливые пошлости жеманных проституток, жмущихся друг к другу в попытках согреться.   
Он счастлив. У него есть цель. До нее всего пара шагов. Он ныряет в узкий проулок и знает - нет ничего желаннее поцелуя, который последует за коротким препирательством о манерах и приличиях. Он тянет спутника в себе, но ловит в объятия лишь утекающую сквозь пальцы тень. Он стоит один - неприлично счастливый, нелогично возбужденный. В его руке зажатый на манер меча зонт, и он точно знает - чужой. Но рядом никого.   
Он тянется к призрачному силуэту, уходящему от него прочь. Он гонится за ним и понимает, что не может упустить.   
Он просыпается каждое утро ровно в пять, так и не поймав свою тень. Именно поэтому до первой чашки кофе его не рискует трогать даже Роджерс - только что выбравшийся из кровати Барнс невыносим. 

За время, проведенное со Стивом, у Баки сложились новые ритуалы - он привык начинать день пробежкой Капитана. Баки наблюдал в окно за тем, как в пять пятнадцать Стив выходил из дверей Башни, кормил голубей остатками своего бутерброда, болтал с охранником на входе - наверняка расспрашивал про дочерей, а затем трусцой добегал до угла здания и скрывался из виду. Баки несколько раз порывался увязаться за Стивом, но из этого не вышло ничего хорошего - мир оказался не готов к Зимнему Солдату рядом со старым добрым Героем Роджерсом. Как выяснилось, Стиву было “положить” на мир и его мнение, но Баки не хотел каждое утро читать в газетах новые гадости про человека, подарившего ему новую жизнь.   
Стив не понимал и каждое утро заходил перед пробежкой с приглашением составить компанию.  
Наташа в редкие посещения башни читала лекцию о том, как расстраивает Стива такое малодушие - преувеличивала. Баки и сам знал, что Стив хотел бы подарить своему старому другу весь мир, но принимал все, как данность.   
Старк учил ритуалу смирения - то включал согнутую в локоть руку и оттопыренный средний палец. Баки прилежно усвоил урок, пользовался шаманством регулярно, но так и не смог побороть свое нежелание быть тем, кто пятнает карму Стива - он вообще не хотел Мне снова снился этот сон.   
Никто из них так и не нарушил этот церемониал за последние пару месяцев. Сегодня Стив снова ушел утром, чтобы вернуться и позвать на пробежку, Баки привычно отказался, проводи его до фойе и теперь любовался через окно тем, как гармонично вписался в этот странный мир красавчик-Роджерс. В своих спортивных брюках и майке он смотрелся лощеным франтом - Баки видел голодный блеск в глазах случайных прохожих. Он узнал бы его из тысячи взглядов - слишком часто последнее время натыкался на похожее проявление чувств в зеркалах.   
\- Желаете утренние сводки новостей? - привычно встретил его появление на кухне вопросом Джарвис.   
\- Лучше включи нашу, любимую… пока Стив не слышит эту адскую какофонию.   
Многие его ритуалы остались слегка измененными - он помнил, что всегда готовил завтраки на двоих - только не помнил, для кого. Словно стараясь не потерять так и не найденное, теперь он кашеварил каждое утро, чтобы прокормить целую прорву голодных мстителей: овощной салат для Стива, крепкий кофе и двойной бекон для Старка, французский омлет для Наташи, разогретая вчерашняя пицца для Клинта, выпечка и какао для Ванды, приходившей на кухню следом за ним. 

Для Баки оставалось загадкой, почему Ванда никогда не пыталась отправить его к чертовой бабушке. Она не числилась штатным психологом, не была ему должна, а просьба Стива не распространялась на психологическое состояние “пациента” - Ведьма вызвалась лишь вернуть его память. Между тем она каждое утро за ранним завтраком выслушивала его откровения и отвечала на один и тот же набор вопросов:  
\- Ты ведь видела его?  
\- Кого?  
\- Мой кошмар.   
\- Это ты называешь кошмаром? Дай бог тебе никогда не увидеть того, что снится Клинту.   
\- И что ему снится?  
\- Ты же знаешь, я никогда тебе этого не скажу.   
Вместе с детством и юностью Баки вспомнил пару десятков способов вытащить из собеседника правду: почти все они были болезненными и не оставляли следов. Если бы он выпустил внутреннего зверя размяться, Ведьма рассказала бы ему всё. Баки пугало даже то, что он думал об этом - абстрактно, не желая причинять Ванде зла.   
Вместе с памятью к Баки вернулась ответственность за каждое умение.   
\- После того, что мы прошли, я просто обязан на тебе жениться, а ты не доверяешь мне такую мелочь.   
\- Если бы я женилась на каждом, кому залезала в голову, пришлось бы арендовать половину номеров Аттики для своего гарема.   
Эта шутка давно перестала быть смешной. Баки не знал, почему продолжал улыбаться в ответ - наверное, так проявлялась его симпатия к Ванде. Может, это была неловкая попытка флирта, или, что вероятнее, акт подхалимажа перед следующим вопросом.   
\- Этот сон - часть того, до чего ты не смогла добраться?  
\- Если я не видела этого - откуда мне знать?  
Их молчание затянулось. Джеймс неторопливо пил свой кофе, Ванда размешивала сахар, кинутый в какао, превращая даже такое занятие в своеобразный ритуал. Мало кто замечал, что она всегда ведет ложкой согласно одной ей известной системе - три раза по кругу влево, затем - вправо, зигзаг и снова три круга влево. В зависимости от темпа разговора она могла повторить этот шаманский цикл от семнадцати до сорока раз - Баки считал, сам не понимая - зачем ему эта информация?   
\- Ну… ты можешь предположить?  
\- Ты тоже можешь, Барнс. Но знать - нет.   
\- Хотя бы предположи. Ты ведь лучше разбираешься во всей этой ментальной дребедени.   
\- Не хочу, - отрубила Ванда и подняла взгляд, уставившись в глаза Баки. - И ты не хочешь. Тогда почему мы все еще говорим об этом? Спрашивай, что хотел.   
Первое время Баки сомневался в том, что поступает правильно - Стив говорил не торопиться. Он прочел не одну лекцию о том, что Баки получил уже больше, чем они могли надеяться - жадность порок, а пороки наказуемы. Со Стивом трудно было не согласиться - он умел быть убедительным. И все-таки Баки не мог принять такую сомнительную победу.   
Когда Стив первый раз привел к Баки Ванду и сказал, что эта девчонка поможет ему вспомнить, Баки рассмеялся и не поверил. Он не хотел пускать ее в свое сознание, даже если считал шарлатанкой.   
Он был не прав. Ванда вытащила из темных глубин его памяти всё… почти всё - кроме Стива и той тени, что преследовала Баки во сне.   
Она говорила, что Баки сам не пускает ее дальше. Она лепетала что-то про непреодолимую стену, за которой спрятано что-то важное. Она восхищалась его упорством и поясняла, что лезть за выстроенные им барьеры опасно. Она оперировала умными терминами и призывала страшного Капитана на упрямую голову Баки. Она победила, что не мешало Баки доставать ее просьбами.   
\- Повтори процедуру, Ванда.   
\- Я не могу.   
Баки слышал это уже не в первый раз. Со времени последнего сеанса, на котором Ванда не вернула ни единого нового воспоминания, прошел почти месяц. Будучи упорным, он возвращался к этому разговору каждое утро.   
\- Можешь. Ванда, я готов рисковать.   
\- А я - не готова. Твои ментальные блоки, за которые ты спрятал оставшиеся воспоминания, опасны не только для тебя. Я не хочу лишиться остатков здравого смысла.   
\- Полагаю, мне лучше не говорить, что тебе не стоит волноваться об этом?  
\- Даже не начинай свои шуточки, Барнс.   
\- Ванда, мне надо вспомнить.   
Отложив ложку на сорок третьем круге, Ванда сделала глоток из своей чашки и устало посмотрела на висящий под футболкой амулет.   
\- Я начинаю понимать, почему ты был так популярен у женщин. Ты просто не способен принять отказ, да?  
\- Способен. Но не хочу. Максимофф, я хочу вспомнить Роджерса.  
\- Это твои проблемы. И Роджерса. Я сделала все, что могла. Просто смирись.  
Покачав чашку в руке, Ванда поднялась и выплеснула напиток в раковину.   
\- Почему ты готовишь какао, если терпеть его не можешь? - все-таки не сдержал любопытства Баки.   
Этот вопрос терзал его слишком давно - рано или поздно терпение должно было закончиться. Ванда надолго замолчала. Баки допивал свой кофе и наблюдал, как она моет чашку - прямая, напряженная, как готовая порваться струна.   
\- Пьетро его любил, - все-таки пояснила Ванда.   
И Баки как никогда был рад появлению Клинта, прервавшего их разговор. Прямо сейчас он не знал, что может сказать. 

“Почему это так важно для тебя?” - как-то спросила Ванда.   
Каждый из Мстителей умел задавать правильные вопросы, но только Ванда, Наташа и Стив решались адресовать их Баки.   
Ответ на этот вопрос Баки искал по сей день. Он чувствовал, что это, как и многое в его жизни, связано со Стивом, только не понимал - как? Без потерянных кадров личной хроники он мог считать себя полноценной личностью - их было не так много. Между тем они нелогично ощущались так, словно Баки потерял всю свою жизнь махом.   
Иногда ему казалось, что его повторяющиеся сны - дорожка из желтого кирпича, ведущая железного дровосека к его сердцу. В особенно шальные минуты он начинал думать, что может сложить мозаику - знает имя той тени, что осталась в прошлом.  
Почему это так важно для него, зацикленного только на Стиве Роджерсе?   
Может, потому что он не вспомнил только его? И та безымянная тень?..  
Он настолько устал от блуждания в темноте с призраками прошлого, что набрался решимости начать разговор.   
\- Стив, - наложив завтрак вернувшемуся с пробежки другу, Баки сел напротив и уставился в глаза.   
Стив поперхнулся и отложил вилку, почему-то облизнулся. Этот бессознательный жест сводил Баки с ума. Чертов Роджерс даже не понимал, что делает с окружающими этой своей порнографической невинностью.   
\- Слушай, я знаю, ты терпеть не можешь эти разговоры, но кем я был для тебя?  
\- Другом.   
\- Просто другом?  
\- Ну, не просто.   
Баки заметил, что Стив нервничает - даже больше, чем обычно. Сердце мощно билось где-то в горле - он давно так сильно не волновался, находясь в одной комнате со Стивом. Он все больше надеялся, что нашел свой ответ. Что поймал своего призрака.   
\- Почему ты спрашиваешь? Ты что-то вспомнил?   
Стив отвел взгляд, словно всеми силами старался сбежать от ответа. За что?  
Баки хотелось смеяться от накатившей легкости. Если он был прав, Стив переживал из-за мнимой неправильности всего, что у них было? Он… он не понимал, как сильно Баки хотел того, что скрывал от него Стив.   
\- Нет. То есть, не совсем. Так кем был для тебя Баки Барнс?  
\- Лучшим другом. Он спасал меня - от окружающих и меня самого. Он был рядом. Лучшим. Тем, на кого я ровнялся. Он был человеком особого сорта.   
\- Ты любил его?  
\- Больше, чем себя, пожалуй.   
\- И сейчас?  
\- Такие чувства не исчезают в одночасье.   
\- К любовникам?  
\- Что?  
Стив вскочил на ноги, чуть не опрокинув стол. Затравленно посмотрел в глаза. Баки почувствовал, как болезненно сжалось сердце.   
\- Я… с чего ты вообще такое взял? - выдавил Стив.   
И Баки поднял руки ладонями вперед:  
\- Не знаю. Это напрашивалось. Ты посмотри на себя в зеркало - такого поискать. И что, тебя просто так не захомутала ни одна женщина? Это в войну-то?   
\- У меня есть Пегги, Баки, - спрятав взгляд, тихо пробормотал Стив.   
И Баки лишился последней ширмы, которая делала его чувства хоть немного логичными. Он был другом. Другом, потерявшим не только Стива Роджерса, но и кого-то важного. Того, кого Баки заменил в этой жизни Стивом.   
Это слишком сложно для простого солдата.   
\- Извини, - тихо попросил Баки.   
И Стив кивнул, неловко устроился за столом и ткнул вилкой в салат, так и не донес до рта ни кусочка.   
\- Этот Баки… он и правда был таким крутым?  
\- Нет, он не был. Он - самый крутой. Он никогда не бегал от трудностей или оскорблений. Он всегда защищал правду… и меня. Ты. Ты никогда этого не делал.   
\- Это давит, знаешь ли, - тихо признался Баки.   
\- Знаю, - согласился Стив. - И знаю, что ты разберешься с этим. Просто не торопись. У тебя тяжелый период в жизни. У всех у нас.   
Баки ухмыльнулся и предпочел не говорить о том, почему этот период особенно тяжел для него. Это же надо быть мудаком, вожделеющим единственного парня, который всегда на твоей стороне. Единственного парня, у которого “есть” Пегги. 

На следующее утро Стив зашел за ним и снова пригласил на пробежку. Баки ждал его. Он откинул мысль спрятать руку, и теперь красовался в таких же легких спортивных брюках и майке, позволяющей любоваться уродливым шрамом на плече и звездой Капитана на металлической конечности.   
\- Ого. Отлично выглядишь, Баки.   
\- У тебя и правда странный вкус, - усмехнулся Баки и кивнул на улицу, - я решил, что в такую чудесную погоду грех сидеть дома.   
Стив покосился на стекающие по стеклу дождевые капли, на свинцовые тучи, и широко улыбнулся:  
\- И ты будешь говорить про мой странный вкус? Не забудь обработать руку изолятором.   
\- Да, папочка. Обязательно. 

\- Знаешь, чего я на самом деле не понимаю?   
Последнее время у них было гораздо меньше поводов для беспокойств. С тех пор, как американский суд вынес оправдательный приговор, а претензии других стран были решены, жизнь стремительно налаживалась. Баки нашлось место в частной военной компании Старка, пришедшей на смену Щ.И.Т.а. С появлением денег он смог обзавестись приличными одеждой и собственным жильем, которому по-прежнему предпочитал Башню. Как любил шутить Старк, сын полка вырос и стал независимым.   
Это должно было радовать, но почему-то тревожило. Он пытался найти причины отравляющего существование предчувствия катастрофы, но быстро понял тщетность. В жизни Джеймса Барнса все было хорошо, кроме отношений с Капитаном Америкой.   
\- Не знаю, - с улыбкой ответил Стив и предложил, - расскажи.   
Солнце только выкатилось из-за горизонта, и город, восхитительно прекрасный без людей - только просыпался. В такой час все кафе были закрыты, поэтому коротать время за кофе из автомата и пончиком приходилось в парке. Эти странные завтраки и разговоры обо всем, что тревожит, в последние недели вошли в привычку. С каждым днем Баки чувствовал себя все раскованнее, именно поэтому решился снова поднять единственный не решенный вопрос. .   
\- Как можно было не вспомнить тебя? Вот как? Пресса воспевает уникальность нашей дружбы. Ты сам тем утром сказал, что я был особенным - мы чуть ли не семья и все такое. Как? Почему тебя?  
Баки давно заметил - Стив считает, что может спрятать свои чувства от окружающих. Может, с кем-то это работало, но сам Баки читал по его честному лицу все, как в открытой книге: Стив не хотел снова возвращаться к этой теме. Наверное, действительно неприятно и больно, когда близкий человек забыл тебя так крепко, что даже телепат бессилен. Баки регулярно пытался представить себя на месте Стива, и не понимал - откуда у него столько терпения и всепрощения?  
\- Не вини себя.  
\- Я не виню. Какой смысл? Я лишь не понимаю. Я ищу первопричину проблемы, чтобы ее решить. Даже если бы мы не были друзьями… в мире не так много парней, бегающих в голубых трико и шлеме с крылышками. Это должно было отпечататься в моей памяти сотней-другой психологических травм. А в итоге это единственное, что я забыл совсем, без шанса восстановления. Просто меня не оставляет ощущение неправильности всего происходящего. Я не знаю, как это все пояснить. Но это словно наткнуться в стопке детских рисунков на папку с грифом “совершенно секретно”. Я должен это узнать.   
\- Ты должен расслабиться, - с улыбкой предложил Стив. - Ты ведь помнишь, что говорили врачи.   
\- Что рано или поздно память восстановится сама, - передразнил Баки и вздохнул.  
\- Именно.   
\- Я предпочел бы рано.   
\- Ну, все, что до семидесяти лет, в нашем случае вполне подходит под это определение, - усмехнулся Стив.   
И Баки улыбнулся в ответ на его шутку. Они какое-то время молчали. Стив крошил свой круассан и кидал крошки вальяжным толстым голубям, а Баки любовался его профилем.   
\- Я чувствую себя обманутым. Я согласился на этот сеанс городской магии только потому, что хотел понять тебя. Вспомнить нас. Перестать быть строками в старых газетах.   
\- Ты не строки в газетах. Никогда ими не был.   
\- Я хотел бы решить это сам. По возможности.   
\- Когда-нибудь решишь, - пообещал Стив и ласково потрепал его по плечу. - Нет причин переживать об этом сейчас.   
\- Нет причин? А как же гриф “совершенно секретно”?  
\- Тебе кажется.   
\- То есть не было ничего, что стоило бы мне рассказать до того, как я вспомнил.  
\- Не думаю. Успокойся уже, Баки. Что на самом деле тебя беспокоит последние дни?  
В голосе Стива всегда было слишком много тепла - оно обволакивало и вытаскивало из стылых кошмаров, черных будней и панических атак, а теперь мешало лукавить и скрывать.   
\- Я устал чувствовать себя виноватым перед тобой.   
\- Так не чувствуй, - легко предложил Стив.   
Это было возмутительно логичное решение. Увы, если бы Баки мог, давно поступил бы именно так.   
\- И как мне это сделать по-твоему?  
\- Ты можешь покормить меня мороженым. Сводить в кино. Ну, или пару раз прикрыть мою спину, выбирай.   
Круассан закончился, и Баки с любопытством наблюдал за обнаглевшими птицами, устроившими охоту на кроссовки Стива. Все самые сложные проблемы, озвученные при Стиве, превращались в пыль под ногами. К этому слишком легко можно было привыкнуть.   
Черт побери, он к этому уже привык. Осознание горчило полынью на кончике языка.   
\- Мне первый раз предлагают продать совесть за стакан мороженого.   
\- Дешево?  
\- Пожалуй.   
\- Ведерко. Можешь купить ведерко. Два ведра? Три? Ну, четыре - это уже слишком много за такую малость, поверь.


	2. Chapter 2

**Контрапункт первый: “Тот, кому давно не снились цветные сны”.**

_В новом мире Стиву долго не снятся цветные сны - наверное, отгорело. Во второй час стражи он марширует в обитель Морфея и до первых лучей солнца смотрит немое кино: на потертом экране черные пятна крови, белые лица и серый город вокруг. В его снах очень долго не появляются люди - только враги в гротескных масках._  
Стиву кажется, что он многое отдал бы за избавление от кошмаров.  
Однажды в жизнь Стива снова приходит Баки и возвращает цветные сны.   
Каждую ночь во второй час стражи он приходит домой, где его снова ждут. Он растворяется в ласках, которых уже не мечтал испытать, стонах и шепоте. Он до утра стонет имя и рисует тайные знаки на теле, словно любовная магия в силах слить вместе реальность и яркие сны.   
Он просыпается и считает до ста прежде, чем открывает глаза.   
В эти минуты он понимает, что предпочел бы оставить себе немое кино. 

 

Около месяца назад. Новая штаб-квартира Щ.И.Т.а, апартаменты Ванды.   
\- Стив, это так не работает. За все приходится платить.   
Ванда никогда не отказывала без причины, именно поэтому Стив не воспользовался до сих пор своим положением. Он мог бы приказать, заставить ее проникнуть в сознание Баки, снять те барьеры, которые сдерживают воспоминания, но все еще не сделал этого - только ходил за ней по пятам и упрашивал.   
Может, это и называлось здравым смыслом, которого ему не всегда доставало, если речь шла об интересах Баки?  
\- Тогда объясни, как это работает.   
\- Никак! - Ванда прошла по комнате и замерла напротив Стива.   
В ее взгляде плескалась усталость, и на мгновение Стиву стало по-настоящему стыдно за себя: он ведь командир. Первое, что должно его волновать - благополучие личного состава. Самое лучшее, что он мог бы сделать сейчас - уйти, забыть обо всем, доверить Баки психологам и времени, как советовала Ванда.   
Времени.   
Стив начинал ненавидеть это слово и все, что за ним скрывалось. Когда он стал эгоистом, не способным ждать?   
\- Это не сработает. Все барьеры, построенные его разумом - это защита. Никто не знает, что случится, если я просто их разрушу сейчас. Человеческая психика слишком хрупкая. А твой друг - нестабилен. Ты помнишь, что я сделала тогда? Помнишь, чем все закончилось?  
Стив упрямо свел брови. Он думал об этом - все дни, проведенные у психологов, в камере предварительного заключения, откуда его не могли выгнать, в лазарете и мастерской Старка. Он думал об этом каждый раз, когда взгляд падал на потерянного Джеймса, отвечающего за чужие грехи. За то, что он даже не помнил, но успел додумать.   
\- Ты когда-нибудь хотела чего-то настолько, что это причиняет физическую боль?  
Ванда едва заметно вздрогнула, оперлась о краешек стола, коснулась его руки пальцами и прикрыла глаза. Стив знал - прямо сейчас она снова его “сканирует”. Стив не понимал, каково это - иметь дар, читать людей, как открытую книгу, но уже давно привык к ее присутствию. Первое время пугало - он чувствовал себя голым и даже задумывался о шапочке из фольги. Потом он привык, что есть человек, которому не нужны слова - в этот момент он словно сломался и возродился вновь - сильнее, надежнее.   
Теперь он был благодарен ее дару за то, что не нужно искать мудреных слов и озвучивать прописные истины - только самое важное. Лишь основное.   
\- Тебе кто-нибудь говорил, что вы со Старком одинаковые? - поинтересовалась Ванда, открыла глаза и перевела на него взгляд. - Из сотен путей всегда выбираете самый опасный, и ломитесь на него с широко закрытыми глазами?  
\- Не поверишь, но Старк - не самая любимая тема наших разговоров в последнее время, - усмехнулся Стив.   
\- Это не важно. Важно лишь то, что мне не удастся достучаться до твоего благоразумия.   
\- Поговаривают, его мне просто не отмерили.   
\- Ты понимаешь о чем я, Стив. Ты понимаешь, даже если прячешь от самого себя. Это действительно настолько важно для тебя, чтобы рисковать всем?  
\- Как забавно, что ты возвращаешь мне мой вопрос.   
Они долго смотрели друг другу в глаза - иногда для прошедших одну войну слова становятся лишними даже без дара. Ванда первой отвела взгляд и зябко потерла плечи ладонями:  
\- У меня не было выбора. У меня уже было “ничего”, оставался лишь шанс получить “всё”. У тебя выбор есть, капитан. Необратима только смерть. С амнезией можно жить.   
Стив пожал плечами, поднялся со стула и прошел к окну. Он спрятал руки в карманы, чтобы не поддаться соблазну сломать несколько стен в своем новом штабе. В их новом штабе, только кому важно это уточнение?  
\- Сколько лет ты провела за решеткой, Ванда?  
Она вздрогнула так, словно Стив ударил ее, а не задал вопрос. Стив знал - нельзя задевать тех, кто с тобой заодно, даже если других аргументов нет. Было стыдно? Он так устал от отчаяния и бессилия, что не мог даже толком укорить сам себя за жестокость.   
\- За решеткой, куда пришла по доброй воле. Как он. Ты - платить за грехи отцов. Он - за те, о которых ему рассказали. Три раза в день баланда, от которой мутит. Каждый день оскорбления тюремщиков, потерявших людей в чужой войне. Бесконечные перечисления списка убийств, в которых тебя обвиняют. Они даже не верят, что он на самом деле ничего не помнит. Это бег по кругу, не приносящий пользы. Каждый день я вижу, как самого близкого мне человека линчуют за то, чего он не знает. Каждый день я слышу все более и более страшные истории о том, что он делал. У него нет памяти, но есть фантазия. У меня нет фантазии, но есть память. И все, чего я хочу - чтобы он мог защититься хотя бы от самого себя.   
\- Ты создаешь своего Альтрона, Стив.   
\- Я создам даже Локи, если это облегчит ему жизнь.   
Стив долго смотрит на зелень, шумящую за окном, но не видит ничего, кроме тюремной робы и сурового Баки, готового искупать приписанные ему чужими документами грехи. Ванда слушает, и Стив боится спросить, кто шепчет ей о нитях судьбы и верных решениях.   
\- Завтра в полдень, Капитан. И вы обещаете мне рассказать про Локи. 

Наши дни. Гостиная башни Старка.  
Стив не помнил, сколько времени его не мучили влажные сны - наверное, никогда. С самой юности у него хватало секса, чтобы не страдать от переизбытка гормонов и недостатка внимания - у него был Баки.   
Технически, Баки снова был, но не у него, а глупый организм отказывался это принимать. Каждый день, как путь до личного ада. Стив даже начинал задумываться о том, чтобы снять кого-нибудь - да хоть к проститутке сходить. Он был слишком брезглив для этого. К тому же какой может быть другой, когда под боком - Баки?  
Стиву приходилось напоминать себе снова и снова о том, что это временное, что рано или поздно он сделает так, как обещал когда-то - влюбит Баки в себя. Для этого надо только потерпеть и помочь ему пережить трудный период.   
Это работало днем. Ночью приходили горячие сны, заставляющие забывать о благих намерениях. Стив уже привык просыпаться в полночь, менять испачканное белье и идти за стаканом холодной воды: последний не спасал, но крестовый поход помогал проветривать мозги.   
А иногда, как сегодня, дарил случайные встречи с обитателями и возможность отвлечься от навязчивых мыслей о Баки.   
Ванда встретила его хмурым взглядом и отсалютовала стаканом с каким-то бурым напитком - по виду и запаху крепким. Стив виновато улыбнулся и поинтересовался тихо:  
\- Не спится?  
\- Вроде того. Сны измучили, - фыркнула Ванда.   
И Стив почувствовал, как щеки начинает жечь от стыда. Он иногда забывал о том, что Ванда видит чужие сны - если хочет. Но сейчас осознал это, и теперь не знал, куда спрятать взгляд.   
\- Ты видела, да?  
\- Что именно?  
\- Ну… мой сон?  
Глубоко вздохнув, Ванда опрокинула в себя пойло и махнула рукой перед носом. Несколько мгновений в комнате висела тишина, прерываемая только тиканьем настенных часов и мерным жужжанием кондиционера:  
\- Да вы издеваетесь? Почему все в этом доме считают, что мне интересны их сны? Я, по-вашему, своими кошмарами развлечься не могу?  
\- А ты можешь?  
\- Могу, - спокойно подтвердила Ванда, вытащила из бара второй стакан и плеснула Стиву того же, чего и себе, - вот. Выпей.   
\- Так ты смотрела свои кошмары? - педантично уточнил Стив.   
Стив все еще стеснялся. Жжение перебралось ниже, растеклось по шее и, кажется, даже по груди. Стив подозревал, что выглядит, как человек с лихорадкой, но ничего не мог с этим поделать - смущение и не до конца прошедшее возбуждение были сильнее самовнушения.   
\- Ну, вообще нет - твои сны куда интереснее моих кошмаров.   
\- Господи, - хрипло простонал Стив и залпом выпил содержимое врученного стакана.   
Спиртное пощекотало гортань, тяжело упало в желудок, но не принесло облегчения. В такие минуты Стив искренне жалел, что не может напиться.   
\- Надеюсь, ты зовешь не Тора - он улетел.   
Стив усмехнулся, подошел к бару и плеснул себе еще виски, выпил залпом, но так и не придумал, что может сейчас сказать. Ванда не торопилась помочь превращению ситуации в менее щекотливую.   
\- Ты должен ему сказать.   
\- Зачем?  
Стив так крепко сжал в руках стакан, что тот жалобно треснул и рассыпался в его пальцах, оставляя на них пару порезов. Стив выругался про себя, но воспитание не позволило озвучить нелицеприятные мысли о своей неуклюжести при леди.   
\- Это может помочь. Он видит сны. Про тебя?  
\- Я не знаю. Расскажи мне про них.   
\- Ты же знаешь, я не могу.   
\- Принципы, - невесело улыбнулся Стив и тряхнул головой.   
Вся эта ситуация была изучена им вдоль и поперек. Он оценил, взвесил исходные данные, просчитал все варианты. Он знал, что выбрал единственно верное решение задачи со многими неизвестными.   
\- Так почему ты просто не расскажешь ему?   
\- Потому что я для него парень, с которым он встретился месяц назад, Ванда. Человек со старых фото, который должен был быть другом, который сражался вместе с немцами. И которого он не помнит. Я как строки, вписанные алой ручкой в печатную книгу - чужероден.   
\- Это исправляется, Стив. Любые строки можно допечатать.   
\- Поменяв весь тираж?  
Слова даются тяжело. Стив многое отдал бы за то, чтобы Ванда воспользовалась телепатией, которой у нее нет. Она видит многое, но не мысли, еще не облеченные в слова.   
\- Почему бы и нет? С каких пор тебя останавливают такие мелочи.   
Стив покосился на бар, подумав о том, как славно все-таки было бы сейчас напиться. Увы, за все надо платить - за силу тоже. Он подписался под этим давно, и теперь не имел права расстраиваться из-за таких мелочей.   
\- С нами по соседству жила престарелая семья. Миссис Томсон была милой старушкой, музицировала, вышивала, прекрасно пела. Муж не чаял в ней души. А она - в нем. Всегда. Я с детства любовался на них, рисовал их семейные портреты. А потом все изменилось. Она стала забывать. Сперва прошлое. Затем, вчерашний день. Ее муж оставался рядом. Он знакомился с ней день за днем, ухаживал, дарил цветы. Он завоевывал крохи внимания. А она…  
Стив вернулся к бару, выбрал бутылку покрупнее, вскрыл и сделал глоток из горла. Спиртное снова тяжело упало в желудок, не затуманив мозг даже на мгновение - перевод продукта. Хорошего, неприлично дорогого продукта.   
Стив отставил бутылку и в повисшей тишине скорее проскрипел, чем прошептал:  
\- Однажды я столкнулся с ней в коридоре. Я не знаю, почему она узнала меня. Она плакала и рассказывала, как тяжело разбивать чужую любовь.   
Он умолк, оперся руками о барную стойку и уставился на свое встрепанное отражение в зеркале. Иногда он пугал себя, не узнавая того, кого видит по ту сторону стекла. Кто это? Затравленный зверь? Глупец, решивший, что может влиять на судьбу? Сумасшедший, лишающий себя шанса из-за призраков прошлого.   
\- Он не болен, Стив.   
\- Именно. Он не забудет завтра, что я обогнал его на целую историю любви, Ванда. Он взвалит на плечи мои чувства и будет терзаться тем, что у него в душе пусто.   
Стив повернулся и посмотрел на собеседницу - устало, тяжело. Он не знал - может ли Ванда понять его, разделить с ним этот груз, или нет. Просто слишком утомился нести это все на своих плечах.   
\- У него никого нет, Ванда. Не осталось. Я знаю, что это такое. Все состарились, внучатые племянники выглядят старше него. Он один - сколько бы не говорил. Рискнуть лишить его себя?  
\- Или дать ему чуть больше себя.   
\- Если захочет - он может это взять, не слушая байки про то, как счастливы мы были.   
\- А вы были?  
\- Все были. Рано или поздно. Так или иначе.  
\- Знаешь, Стив…  
Ванда улыбнулась, отставила стакан с виски на столик и тяжело поднялась, слегка пошатываясь и придерживаясь пальцами за подлокотник:  
\- Кажется, ты идиот.   
\- Оу, слышать это от пьяной женщины как-то обидно, знаешь ли.   
\- Но… кажется, мне правда нравятся идиоты. Они - самые лучшие союзники. Их невозможно понять, предсказать их действия. Они обречены побеждать. В этом их сила.   
\- Резонно.   
\- Ты обречен победить. И я буду счастлива за вас, ребята… но…  
\- Но? - Стив успел подойти как раз вовремя, чтобы подхватить планирующую на пол Ванду на руки.   
Та смешно фыркнула на него, закатила глаза и надула губы:  
\- Надевай чертову шапочку из фольги, когда ложишься спать! Потому что не у одного тебя тут недотрах!   
\- Оу.   
\- И не говори мне оу. Не смей его говорить! Ты хоть представляешь, как оно звучит - это твое оу? Впрочем, я не хочу тебя просвещать.   
\- Ванда. Просто помолчи, пока мы не перебудили всех на этаже.   
\- Оу.   
\- Да, кажется, я понимаю. Больше никаких оу. 

Контрапункт второй: “Поддержка”.   
\- Как ты думаешь, это может быть Стив? - спрашивает однажды Баки.   
И Ванда вспоминает о том, что терпеть не может лукавить. Она все еще уверена, что Стив ошибается - только слепой не заметит, какими голодными глазами смотрит на него Баки. Дай этому волчонку волю, он перегрыз бы глотку любому, кто попробует занять его место возле Стива.   
Но это не ее война. И она улыбается - ярко, насмешливо:  
\- Как я думаю? Или как ты хочешь услышать?  
\- Как ты думаешь? В моих снах…  
\- Я думаю, что тебе лучше просто жить сегодняшним днем. Для начала, почему бы тебе не поговорить с ним о чем-то кроме проклятого Баки Барнса? Знаешь, он интересный парень. Попробуй узнать его. Тебе понравится.


	3. Chapter 3

**Сон второй: “Место, где мы”.**

_Все чаще ему снятся сны про текущие события: они похожи на игру в перевертыш.  
Ванда предупреждает о последствиях вмешательства в естественное течение событий - он готов был поставить на карту все, и теперь расплачивается за свое решение: воспоминания последних месяцев больше не кажутся ему реальными.   
Он путает сны и действительность, стараясь не тревожить этим окружающих, спрятать, как очередной скелет, в шкаф под десятки замков.   
В его снах много Стива - убитого поочередно на мосту, в летающей крепости Щ.И.Т.а и утонувшего, рассмотревшего монстра под оболочкой друга, уставшего возиться с проблемным подопечным.   
В видениях Баки чуть меньше младшего и старшего Старков, но именно они - короли его кошмаров. После каждого сна о них Баки хочется найти Старка и снова спросить - почему он так добр к убийце своего отца?   
В этом всё противоестественно.  
Он поднимается с кровати, доходит до середины коридора и идет обратно. У него хватает смелости, но не беспардонности.   
Однажды он уже спросил Тони об этом - в день, когда Стив привел его в общий дом.   
В его памяти на особой полочке хранится начало разговора, но ответ на вопрос закрыли ночные кошмары.   
В них Тони всегда пьет, а Стив ухмыляется очень гнусно. Баки не уверен, но чувствует себя так, словно наг перед ними.   
\- Тони. Почему ты пустил убийцу отца в свой дом?  
\- Потому что мне мало твоей смерти, - шепчет ему Тони. - Я жду своего часа.   
\- Месть, Солдат, это блюдо, которое подают холодным, - вторит ему Стив.   
За его плечом смеющаяся женщина в красном платье и Говард Старк. Он единственный, кто смотрит без ухмылки - прямо в глаза.   
Баки читает в его глазах: “Однажды я помог спасти твою жизнь. Зачем ты забрал мою?” _

\- Вы помните каждого убитого поименно?   
Иногда Баки задумывался, что у его психолога крайне ограниченный набор вопросов. Последние сеансы она повторялась, как заевшая пластинка. В отличие от Ванды, миссис Томсон не вызывала желания откровенничать с ней, поэтому раздражала такой настойчивостью.   
\- Вас это не устраивает?   
\- А вас, мистер Барнс?  
\- Это единственное, что меня устраивает. Я должен их помнить.   
\- Вы должны их забыть, мистер Барнс.   
\- Вам, конечно, виднее, миссис Томсон, - соглашался со всеми ее выводами Баки.   
Он еще на войне научился не перечить и поступать по-своему. Пока она приводила доводы в защиту своих аргументов, Баки перечислял имена.   
Говард Старк.   
Мария Старк.   
Джон Фицджеральд Кеннеди.   
Это звучало как список гостей, приглашенных на элитную вечеринку - до забавного много великих людей он встретил на своем пути. Пожалуй, его послужной список киллера был безупречен - единственное совершенство Баки Барнса. Эта черная шутка пришла ему в голову на сеансе психотерапии и, как ни странно, помогала держаться на грани, за которой - безумие, привлеченное не проходящим чувством вины. 

Внутренних демонов было нелегко обуздать, особенно с учетом проживания в мире “достойных”.  
Башня Старка - место, где не было “я”, но всегда незримо присутствовало “мы”. Считалось, что это - идеальная атмосфера для усмирения Зимнего Солдата и реабилитации Баки Барнса. Баки не определился - так ли это.   
На фоне проживающих тут первое время Баки казался себе еще грязнее и страшнее, чем он был. Он как-то имел глупость признаться в этом Стиву, и теперь Старк распоряжался, чтобы Джарвис не знакомил Баки с утренней прессой. Он не учел одного - информация в этом времени жила не только в цифровом виде. Баки, рожденный в другом веке, быстро привык покупать газеты в ближайшем киоске и читать все, что думает внешний мир о их внутренних отношениях.   
Баки Барнс - недостойный. Убийца в рядах спасителей. Русская язва на теле демократического эталона.  
Он соглашался с каждым тезисом - он сам чувствовал это на фоне Мстителей.   
Стив часто просил его не думать так - напоминал про жертву плена, чужой контроль. Легче не становилось, но Баки привык не разговаривать об этом со Стивом.   
Старк объяснял ему прописную истину - люди любят скандалы и плохие истории. Никто не купит статью о счастливом воссоединении. Никто не хочет читать про твои успехи.   
Но если провал…   
Баки не очень понимал эту истину, пока не стал чуть ближе к ним. 

Герои - простые люди. Они не Атланты и не Боги - просто кучка чудаков, каждый день рискующих своей шкурой ради целей, которых Баки не понимал. И Стив - конечно, куда же без этого? - во главе.   
К этому выводу он пришел в первые дни совместного существования, и не отступал от него по сей день.   
Чаще всего Стив и его люди возвращались с победой - Баки научился понимать это с порога. Когда все получалось, Наташа почти танцевала по коридорам, Сэм вел себя, как последний самовлюбленный мудак, Стив глуповато улыбался, Ванда радовалась, как девчонка, и делала себе молочный коктейль. Они могли часами рассказывать про то, как было весело и легко. С последним Баки никогда не соглашался, потому что видел кровоточащие раны, порванные костюмы и усталость во взглядах.   
Сегодня явно что-то пошло не так. Баки не знал, что именно, но понимал - многое. Стив не расстраивался по пустякам, но сегодня появился на пороге его спальни настолько бледным, что в гроб краше кладут.   
Бледным, измученным, с шапочкой из фольги на голове и повязкой, торчащей из-под смешной пижамы с медвежонком Баки. Баки не знал, что его пугает больше - очередное ранение, полученное Стивом, пижама, или то, что чертова фольга смотрится в комплекте очень гармонично.  
\- Можно я сделаю вид, что сломал собственную кровать, и переночую сегодня у тебя? - жалобно протянул Стив.  
\- Господи, парень, что с тобой случилось? - поинтересовался Баки, вместо ответа втащив его в комнату и буквально вынудив лечь на кровать. - Ты себя в зеркало видел? Какую психушку ты пытался захватить?  
Что-то подсказывало - доктора прописали Стиву постельный режим, но он сбежал.   
\- Никто не может выигрывать всегда, говорили они. Чтоб им… не хочу проигрывать. Нельзя проигрывать. Нас раскатали в тонкий блин и подали под острым соусом, - выложил Стив.   
По тому, как быстро и четко он протараторил ответ, Баки было ясно - он его заготовил заранее. Ждал вопроса? Верил в него? Думал рассказать, даже если он не спросит?  
Прямо сейчас не было никакой разницы.   
\- В блин?  
\- Ты не смотрел новости?  
\- Джарвис заблокировал мне новостные каналы, - напомнил Баки и вздохнул.   
Он мониторил интернет, но ничего полезного не было - далекие съемки сцены боя, панические атаки истеричных свидетелей. Баки не верил таким источникам информации.   
\- А, ну да. Это хорошо. Не смотри.   
\- Почему?  
Стив недолго помолчал, а затем ответил так, словно в ледяную воду нырнул:  
\- Не хочу, чтобы ты видел этот позор.   
\- Я сомневаюсь, что это позор, Стив. Принять вызов с превосходящей силой - это героизм.  
\- Нет. Не надо нам такого героизма. Я не хочу.   
\- А кто хочет? - Баки сел на кровать чуть поодаль и скрестил ноги, уставился на силуэт Стива, легко различимый в тусклом свете ночника. - Так что случилось?  
\- Мы налажали. Попался очень сильный мутант. И мы… в общем-то, мы не смогли вывести его из города. Погибло много людей, Баки. Из-за нас.   
\- Вы могли что-то сделать?  
\- Я… я так долго задаю себе этот вопрос, что скоро свихнусь.   
\- И поэтому пришел к главному психу Башни? - усмехнулся Баки.   
Хотелось помочь. Он никогда не видел слабостей Стива, ему редко выпадал шанс заплатить по своим счетам. Баки знал, что задолжал ему много за заботу, которой тот окружил - целую жизнь. Но Стив всегда был сам по себе - несокрушимый, непобедимый. Теперь, когда Стив пришел к нему со своими проблемами, хотелось помочь так остро, что сводило челюсти и покалывало кончики пальцев.   
Баки прогонял ситуации своей помощи Стиву в фантазии сотни раз, но ни одна из них не имела ничего общего с происходящим. Ну, хотя бы потому, что в них Стив не выглядел так комично, не таскал шапку из кулинарной фольги.   
\- Нацепив на себя… Стив, что это вообще? И откуда ты взял эту гадость?  
\- Это? Ну… я обещал Ванде, что буду ее носить.   
\- Ванда просила тебя надеть шапочку из фольги? Зачем?  
\- Эм… Баки, ты не захочешь этого знать.   
Градус трагичности резко снижался, и с этим Баки уже ничего не мог сделать. Он не знал - хорошо это или плохо. В любом случае, пока Стив не вспоминал о жертвах и не думал о своей вине, Баки мог считать свою миссию выполненной. Разве не за этим Стив сюда пришел?   
\- Я уже хочу “этого знать”. Что там у тебя за странные ролевые игры с Вандой?  
Ревность - колючее и мерзкое чувство, возникло у Баки недавно, и он еще не умел его контролировать.   
\- Ну, это правда очень скучная история.   
\- Не заставляй меня тебя щекотать! Просто не заставляй!   
\- Ладно. Ванду тревожат мои сны…  
\- Кошмары?  
\- Ну, не совсем.   
\- Не совсем кошмары, которые тревожат Ванду?  
\- Боже, Баки. Я не могу это произнести вслух - сгорю со стыда.  
\- Оу… такие сны. Капитану снятся такие сны?   
\- Не начинай. Да. Такие сны, и я обещал ей спать вот так - с защищенным разумом.   
\- В шапочке. Из фольги. Она же шуршит.   
\- Да, и голова в ней потеет.   
\- А у Старка есть амулет!  
Баки вытащил из-под футболки висящую рядом с жетонами монетку и продемонстрировал ее Стиву. Стив несколько мгновений таращился на нее, а затем усмехнулся.   
\- Вуаля. Один прибор, вырабатывающий волны определенной частоты, глушат сигнал, который читают телепаты. Он не говорил?  
\- Говорил. Вот теперь я чувствую себя кретином.   
\- Прости, парень, но против этого я уже бессилен.   
Стив усмехнулся, фыркнул, а затем рассмеялся - все еще напряженно, сковано, но уже спокойнее. И Баки немного расслабился.   
\- Можно я побуду сегодня здесь?  
\- Это поможет?  
\- Поможет, - согласно кивнул Стив. - Уже помогает.   
\- Тогда не проси рассказывать тебе сказок, мелкий.   
Стив вскинулся, посмотрел с такой надеждой, что Баки прикусил язык. Иногда в его речи проскальзывало что-то несвойственное. Доктора говорили про рефлексы и еще какие-то умные слова, но Баки не понимал, откуда оно берется. Обычно не беспокоило. Но когда это задевало Стива...   
\- Нет. Извини… я не знаю, просто сорвалось с языка.   
Стив улыбнулся - открыто, легко. Так, словно ничего не произошло, но Баки слишком хорошо запомнил размытый полутьмой взгляд.   
\- Ничего.   
\- Я звал тебя так когда-то?  
\- Да. В детстве, когда я был дохлым.   
\- Да, я помню. В смысле, я читал это в твоем музее. Сто раз читал. Ты был смешным.   
\- О, нет уж. Я был страшным. Грозой квартала.   
\- Ты убивал всех занудными лекциями?  
\- Я предсказуем, да? - усмехнулся Стив.   
\- О, да.   
Они замолчали. Стив с улыбкой смотрел в потолок. Баки боролся с желанием наклониться, обнять и извиниться, что не помнит. Кричать и требовать быть осторожнее на заданиях - потому что если его убьют, как жить? Как вообще можно жить в мире, где нет Стива Роджерса?   
Он не знал. Но он знал - он помнил мир, из которого кто-то выпилил этого парня.   
Мир получился чертовски пресным и однобоким.   
\- Ладно. Черт с тобой. Спи тут, пока не вылечишься - я буду следить за твоим постельным режимом. Но ты должен рассказать мне сказку на ночь.   
\- Какую еще сказку на ночь? - сонно пробормотал Стив.   
Баки лег рядом, поправил на нем плед и несколько мгновений молчал. Ему хотелось услышать про ту часть своей истории, которая потеряна. Он хотел бы послушать про Баки Барнса, но помнил слова девчонки, из-за которой весь этот вечер казался полночным бредом.   
Баки стащил со Стива шапочку, положил ему на грудь свою связку “амулетов” и пробормотал:  
\- Про то, как Капитан Америка побеждал Альтрона. Ну, или перескажи одну из своих занудных любимых книг.   
\- Они не занудные. Они исторические.   
\- Я узнавал, это синонимы. Ну же, Стив. Расскажи мне про себя. Как ты жил эти годы, пока мы не виделись?   
\- Про меня?   
В голосе Стива слышалось столько удивления, что Баки на мгновение стало стыдно. Он действительно никогда не спрашивал у него то, что стоило бы? Он и правда настолько зациклился на прошлом, что не жил в настоящем?  
\- Ну, если не хочешь - расскажи хотя бы про своих любимых Патриотов.   
\- Про Патриотов, Баки, не надо рассказывать. Их надо смотреть.   
\- Ну так отведи меня на них посмотреть. Надоело не понимать, о чем ты болтаешь со Старком.   
\- Ты серьезно? Ты же не хотел в толпу.   
\- Мне передумать?  
\- Нет. Если ты серьезно...  
\- Никогда не был серьезнее, - подтвердил Баки, поборов приступ паники.   
\- Пойдешь со мной на матч в субботу?  
\- О, обязательно. И ты уж постарайся не разнести на каком-нибудь задании стадион. А то я решу, что мысль о прогулке со мной тебя так пугает…  
\- Не начинай. Я правда случайно сломал тот кинотеатр, в который у нас были билеты.   
\- Да, конечно.   
\- Серьезно.   
\- О, да.   
\- Ладно, черт с тобой. Если тебя это так волнует, после матча сходим в кино.   
\- И дельфинарий. И на колесо обозрения. И…  
\- Баки. Да хоть на обзорную экскурсию, но давай не в один день.  
Невольно улыбнувшись, Баки покосился на валяющуюся у кровати шапочку и согласно кивнул.  
\- Идет. Забронируй за мной все выходные на ближайшие пару лет.   
\- Пару?  
\- Да, ты прав. Я много пропустил - лет на пять вперед.   
\- Так-то лучше. Договорились. 

Почему-то Баки наивно полагал, что грехи героев прощают за те сотни раз, когда мир оказался спасен. Он сильно ошибался.   
С самого утра пресса рвала имена вчерашних спасителей на британские флаги. “Герои-убийцы” - кричали заголовки.   
“Капитан Мертвая Америка”, “Старк снова по локоть в крови!”, “Ведьма показала истинное лицо”.   
Все газеты хотелось выкинуть в помойку, удерживая двумя пальцами за краешек. Или сжечь. Или засунуть в глотку тем, кто писал эту мерзость. До сегодняшнего дня Баки не подозревал, как сильно привык к Мстителям, как хочет им заслуженного добра.   
Утром, окопавшись на кухне, Баки позвал Джарвиса и попросил:  
\- Эй, ты не мог бы заблокировать Мстителям сегодняшнюю прессу?  
\- У вас нет права доступа, мистер Барнс, - откликнулся из-за его плеча Старк.   
Он выглядел так, словно бухал всю ночь. Да ладно, наверное, именно это он и делал - амбре, принесенное им на кухню, выдавало его случайному свидетелю.   
\- Но мне нравится твоя идея. Уже почитал?  
\- Мерзость, - брезгливо поморщился Баки.   
\- Мне особенно нравится тема с моими достижениями. Удивляюсь, почему меня еще не четвертовали. И недоумеваю - где толпы активистов с вилами и горящими крестами?  
\- Спят?  
\- Мне больше нравится мысль, что знают - без меня им придется платить за электроэнергию раза в три дороже, а войны перестанут быть такими победоносными.  
\- Вариант, - согласился Баки.   
Старк ухмыльнулся и уставился в глаза Баки.   
\- Теперь-то понял?  
\- Что?  
\- Про то, чем питаются шакалы из прессы? Думаешь, мы правда такие, как пишут в газетах?   
\- Думаю, я убил бы каждого из писавших сегодняшние статьи. Но они не заслужили права стоять в одном ряду с Кеннеди.   
\- Джарвис, - окликнул Тони, когда отсмеялся, - разблокируй ему новостные каналы. И не показывай Стиву статьи про него.   
\- Стив сильный.   
\- Стив раненный.   
Они долго смотрели друг другу в глаза, и Баки едва ли не впервые согласился с тем, что Тони прав. Баки вернулся к готовке. Тони ругался на что-то, болтал с бутылкой и материл чертовых шакалов, долбаных мутантов и головную боль.   
Это расслабляло. Это все больше напоминало утро в потерянной семье.   
\- Эй, Старк.   
\- М? - откликнулся Тони, застонал и прижал пустую бутылку к виску.   
\- Почему ты так добр ко мне? Я убил твоего отца.   
Тони фыркнул, покачал головой. Пробормотал что-то про кретинов, забывающих его слова. Затем переместил бутылку к другому виску. Баки вытащил из морозилки кусок стейка и отдал Тони.   
\- О! - откликнулся тот и с оргазменным стоном прижал его к голове. - Ну, за стейк так и быть, повторю. Тони Старк не держит зла на оружие, созданное с подачи его отца.   
\- Прости?  
\- Господи, парень. У тебя мозги есть? А, точно, есть, я видел их снимок. Пользуйся ими иногда. Никто не держит зла на пистолет, из которого выпустили пулю в его родного человека.   
\- Но и любви к пистолету не испытывает.   
\- А кто говорит про любовь? - Тони тяжело посмотрел на него.   
\- Жалеешь?  
\- Тебя? Нет, парень. Я тебя считаю опасным. Я не доверяю тебе.   
\- У нас много общего, оказывается.   
\- Ты считаешь меня опасным?  
Баки ухмыльнулся, кинул на сковородку бекон для омлета Сэма и пояснил:  
\- Себя. Я считаю себя опасным и себе не доверяю.   
\- Хам, - фыркнул Старк. - Мог бы соврать.  
\- Мог бы. Так почему я тут, Старк? Почему ты помогаешь мне?  
Тони молча потер мясом висок, вздохнул и пробормотал:  
\- Нашел время для объяснений, садист неблагодарный. Ты видел Стива смеющимся?  
\- Да.   
\- А я - нет. Я его даже улыбающимся видел раза два до твоего появления. Не поверишь, но Стив, не читающий своих моралей, стоит того, чтобы пустить пару десятков таких, как ты, в отчий дом.   
Старк положил подтаявший стейк на столешницу и со стоном уткнулся в него лбом. Баки неловко улыбнулся. Несколько минут задумчиво смотрел на жертву возлияний. Старк всхрапнул. Баки вздохнул, сходил в гостиную и вернулся с пледом, который накинул на плечи Тони.   
Тот пробормотал что-то матерное во сне и вывел богатырскую руладу. Тони Старк храпел. Это была ценная информация, главное - придумать, как ее использовать. 

**Контрапункт третий: “Собеседник Тони Старка”.**

Иногда в бессонные ночи Стив натыкался на Тони в общей гостиной. Обычно тот пил и смотрел порно. Сегодня - просто пил.   
Он встретил Стива взглядом, не предвещающим приятного времяпровождения. Тони пил и вспоминал Говарда - это худшее, что случалось с Тони.   
\- Знаешь, - пробормотал он. - У Старков просто такая судьба. Кармическое возмездие. Мы создаем то, что в итоге нас разрушает.  
\- Прости?  
\- Оружие. Я создаю оружие. И оно придет ко мне однажды.   
\- Тони, я.. не очень понимаю.   
\- Он не понимает, наша прелесть. Конечно, он не понимает. Старков никто не понимает.   
Тони неловко поднялся и, напевая бравурную песенку, нога за ногу поплелся к выходу. Стив смущенно потер шею. Со Старком всегда было сложно - разное время, разное воспитание, - но оставлять его наедине с проблемами казалось Стиву очень плохой идеей.   
Чреватой очередным Альтроном, например.  
\- Эй, Тони, ты куда? Я… ну, объясни, я попробую понять.  
\- Он попробует понять, наша прелесть. Лучше я пойду и найду Барнса! Он понимает. И с ним, по крайней мере, можно выпить. У него есть МЯСО!  
Стив проводил его удивленным взглядом. Он что-то пропустил, и теперь это его чертовски тревожило.


	4. Chapter 4

**Контрапункт четвертый: “Помощь, которая мне нужна”**

_Стиву почти никогда не снятся кошмары - иногда кажется, что он выбрал свой лимит на далекой почти забытой миром войне. Он не боится ночной тиши, скрипа кровати и воя ветра за окном - любое время суток теперь его союзник.  
Он гонит прочь единственное видение, заставляющее просыпаться в холодном поту, но оно не уходит. Каждое полнолуние он ступает за пороги царства Морфея и узкими тропами идет к тесной камере. Каблуки гулко стучат по покрытому плиткой полу, и в этом шуме Стив слышит насмешливое “не ждут”, “не ждут”, “не ждут”. Решетки не тронуты временем - их словно сработали только вчера. Стив касается их ладонями, кожу обжигает холодом. По другую сторону реальности тот, кого Стив не чаял увидеть никогда.   
\- Баки.   
\- Капитан. Я не Баки.   
\- Это не важно. Я вытащу тебя отсюда. Я пришел помочь. Все будет хорошо.   
Они смотрят друг другу в глаза - кристально чистое летнее небо над глыбами льда, а затем заключенный опускает взгляд и говорит:  
\- Уходи. Это мое дело. Тебя оно не касается, Капитан._

Около двух месяцев назад.   
Мичиган, тюрьма для особо опасных преступников-мутантов, камера 335. 

\- Здравствуйте, Капитан. Он просил не пускать вас больше.   
Тюремщики в этой зоне почти никогда не менялись - Стив знал каждого в лицо, поименно, по семейному положению и кличкам собак еще до того, как сюда поместили Баки.   
Сегодняшнего звали Билл, он приехал из Канзаса и был фанатом Капитана Америки и его верного помощника “Баки”. В дни, когда он дежурил, Стив почти не боялся за Баки - его друг был в надежных руках. Может, даже в слишком надежных.   
\- Мне надо пройти, Билл.   
\- Мистер Роджерс, он просил не пускать вас.   
\- И ты не пустишь?  
\- Я не хотел бы проблем. Он просил. Он не желает вас видеть.   
\- Он не понимает!  
Злость накатывала волнами, подмывала безбрежные просторы его ледяного спокойствия. Стиву хотелось выть. В тот день, когда Сэм пришел и сказал, что Зимний Солдат объявился - сдался властям и помещен под стражу, Стив решил, что самое тяжелое позади: теперь у него были ресурсы и возможность помочь, вытащить Баки из всего этого дерьма.   
Он ошибался, как никогда. С того дня все превратилось в несущийся с горы снежный ком, который вот-вот должен был привести к масштабным разрушениям. Стив балансировал на грани.   
\- Я пришел помочь!  
\- Ему это не нужно, мистер Роджерс!  
\- Мне это нужно!  
Голос эхом поломался о стены, разбился о потолок, превращаясь в нерешенные десятки “но”.   
\- Извините. Я понимаю. Передайте ему хотя бы вот это.   
Стив опустил на стол коробку конфет - Баки всегда любил шоколад и начинку из вишни с ликером, но у них не хватало денег. Как забавно - теперь, когда часть мечты о финансовой состоятельности выполнена, вторая совсем не актуальна. Охранник улыбнулся сочувственно и подвинул передачку кончиками пальцев к дарителю.   
\- Простите, мистер Роджерс. Он просил сказать, что не любит сладкое.   
\- И что он любит?  
\- Когда его не беспокоят назойливые враги.   
Стив скользнул равнодушным взглядом по портрету президента за спиной охранника. Это так просто - он может сломать этого парня одной рукой, и путь к Баки будет открыт… открыт ли?  
\- Капитан, - окликнул его Билл, когда Стив подошел к двери. - Конфеты.   
\- Подари их своей девушке, Билл.   
\- Я не… у меня нет девушки.   
Стив облокотился о дверной косяк и устало посмотрел на тюремщика - он никогда не забывал рассказов людей о себе, такая натура.   
\- А как же Сара.   
\- Я не… ну, то есть, она умная, и у нее много поклонников… я еще не заработал даже на дом, мне рано думать о серьезных отношениях.   
\- Возьми их, отдай ей и признайся уже. Однажды может быть слишком поздно.   
Никогда еще путь по коридору к выходу из тюрьмы не казался Стиву таким долгим. Он приходил сюда каждый день, обивал пороги камеры Баки, не добившись совсем ничего. Пять минут в день - слишком мало. Особенно когда они зависят от чужого желания повидаться с тобой. 

Тот же день.  
Штаб-квартира ФБР, Нью-Йорк, кабинет начальника отдела по делам мутантов и паранормов. 

\- Сделать что?  
Стиву часто говорили, что наглости ему не занимать. Он сам не мог определиться, считать ли это комплиментом, или нет. В жизни его прямолинейность и готовность переступать черту очень помогала, потому меняться Стив не собирался.   
\- Мне надо сесть в камеру 336 тюрьмы в Мичигане.   
\- Всего-то? А почему не попросить меня сделать тебя королем Великобритании?  
\- О, а я еще не просил? Хорошо, можешь сделать меня королем Великобритании, получившим власть переворотом, и посадить за него в тюрьму в Мичигане.   
От такой наглости у Брайана на пару минут пропал дар речи - он вышел из кабинета, распорядился, чтобы помощница достала ему бутылку успокоительного, открыл окно и устроился с сигаретой около него. Стив у многих вызывал острое желание покурить, особенно когда шагал через три правительственные головы со странными просьбами.   
\- Назови мне хоть одну причину делать это.   
\- Капитан Америка просит тебя.   
\- Эта отмазка отработала, когда я добывал тебе пропуск в эту проклятую тюрьму. Стив, что ты там забыл?  
Стив облокотился о столешницу и растеряно пожал плечами: как объяснить бюрократу личные обстоятельства? В случае, когда не хватало таланта дипломата, Стив шел по пути искренности.  
\- Любовника.   
Брайан застыл с приоткрытым ртом, всматриваясь в Стива так, словно видел его первый раз, затем тряхнул головой, сломал сигарету в пальцах и достал новую. Он прикурил, скользнул рассеянным взглядом по затянутому в строгий костюм телу капитана и снова тряхнул головой, словно это могло помочь привести в порядок мысли.   
\- Это не то, что я хотел знать о любимом герое моей дочери. Тебя никто не учил врать? Ну, там, во имя сохранения психики коллег по работе, например?   
\- Мне соврать?   
\- Как ты дожил до своих лет? Тебя должны были прирезать еще в детстве в криминальной подворотне, Стив.   
\- У меня был сильный любовник.   
\- Все, если ты хочешь что-то получить, не хочу больше слышать это слово из твоих уст. Это рвет все мои шаблоны, парень. Помнишь, я намекал, что не против породниться? Можешь забыть.   
\- Ну, по крайней мере теперь ты точно знаешь, что проблема не в том, что я не люблю черных женщин.   
Брайан хмыкнул, затянулся и выпустил дым колечками. Стив молча ждал, пока он примет решение.   
\- Ты хоть представляешь сколько дерьма выльют на мою голову, если я запихну за решетку Капитана Америку?  
\- Ну так сделай это тихо.   
\- Тихо и Мстители? Тихо и Стив Роджерс? Парень, в каком мире ты существуешь? Да количество ваших испражнений публикуется в утренних новостях восторженными фанатами.   
\- Брайан. Я буду должен.   
\- Стив, в свете новых настроений Вашингтона долги героев - вещь неблагонадежная.   
Они долго молчали - у Стива закончились аргументы, а Брайану хватало поводов для размышлений. Стив когда-то спас его близкого человека, и теперь мог надеяться только на чудо и человеческую благодарность.   
\- Пять суток, Стив. Я проведу тебя нанятым для расследования консультантом. Пять суток, свидетельство в суде по делу Барнса. И ты познакомишь мою дочь со Старком.   
\- Не стоит.   
\- Вы с ним?  
\- О, нет. Нет, я и Тони - нет.   
\- Тогда?  
\- Беннер.   
\- Страшный век. Хотя, чего еще ждать от мужиков в латексе. Уйди с глаз моих, пока у меня остались хоть какие-то иллюзии о Мстителях.   
Стив кивнул, отлип от стола, но уйти не успел. Брайан снова закурил и поинтересовался:  
\- Стой. А этот ваш, ну, который с луком.   
\- Клинт?  
\- Да.   
\- Стопроцентный натурал.  
\- Ну, может с ним тогда?  
\- Тут такое дело. В общем, семья и дети.   
\- Тор?  
\- Ой, там такая семья, что лучше не стоит. Ты бы видел его брата.   
\- Сводного?  
\- Сводного.   
\- У вас хоть кто-то приличный есть?  
\- Как ты думаешь, с нами смог бы ужиться кто-то приличный?  
\- Ну, да. Логично. Уйди с глаз моих прочь, кусок разочарования. 

Около двух месяцев назад.   
Мичиган, тюрьма для особо опасных преступников-мутантов, камера 336.

На пороге заключенного Стива Роджерса встретил все тот же Билл. Стив давно не видел такого укора во взгляде простых людей - пожалуй, с того дня, когда их размазала Ванда. Если бы Стива еще задевало чужое мнение, наверное, в этот момент ему стало бы стыдно. Увы, давно отгорело - все, что имело значение, честность с самим собой.   
Его провели по коридорам в наручниках. Дверь хлопнула за спиной. Только когда шаги тюремщиков стихли в коридоре, Стив решился посмотреть на обитателя камеры напротив.   
Зимний Солдат смотрел на него со смесью любопытства и неприятия:  
\- Нашел способ, да? - выплюнул он.   
Стив сел на холодный пол около решетки, облокотился о нее и посмотрел Солдату в глаза:  
\- Я всегда нахожу способ.   
\- Ты чертовски неприятный тип, Капитан.   
\- Мне говорили. А еще пояснили, что платят за это деньги.   
\- Ты тратишь время, - повторил в очередной раз Солдат. - Даже если я когда-то был твоим Баки, мне не нужны твои сочувствие, жалость или помощь.   
\- Я знаю.   
\- Тогда какого хрена?  
\- Ты нужен мне.   
\- Я больше не работаю на секретных шавок, Капитан.   
\- А я тебя не нанимаю.   
Больше всего Стиву хотелось бы протянуть руку, стереть десятки потерянных лет одним прикосновением пальцев. Если бы все было так просто, это не было бы его жизнью - их жизнью.   
\- Глупо.   
\- Ты хотел бы, чтоб я тебя нанял?  
\- Нет. Я хотел бы отказаться. 

**  
Контрапункт пятый: “А Тони всех прикрывай”.**

Иногда Тони начинало казаться, что Роджерс как-то неправильно понимает суть их отношений. Проще говоря, большую часть времени Тони искренне считал, что Стив издевается. Какие нормальные люди исчезают, оставляя на холодильнике записку “Сел в тюрьму, прикрой в прессе”?   
\- Да мать твою, - пробормотал Тони, откашлявшись.   
Заплеванный утренним кофе холодильник взирал на него с молчаливым укором. Тони тряхнул головой, взял с вешалки полотенце и убрал следы преступления.   
В Башне жило много героев, но никто из них не приносил столько проблем.   
\- Чертов Роджерс.   
Ругательство показалось слабым, а ситуация - слишком уж странной. Тони вышел из кухни, зашел обратно и уставился на холодильник. Увы, записка осталась на месте и все так же гласила, что Стив в тюрьме. А Тони предлагается поболтать о его отсутствии с прессой.   
\- Мать твою, Роджерс. Чтоб тебя там пять раз опустили. А, черт. Нет, вот он там отдыхает, а я тут болтая с прессой. И что мне им вообще говорить?  
Джарвис кашлянул, выражая молчаливое неодобрение лексиконом хозяина - у Роджерса плохому научился.   
\- Джарвис, есть идеи?  
\- Мы можем сказать, что мистер Роджерс по медицинским показаниям принимает солнечные ванны на Бали.   
\- Нам за такую рекламу никто не платил, - фыркнул Тони, представив, какие толпы ломанутся любоваться на голые тылы Капитана Америки. - Любовница.   
\- Любовница, сэр?  
\- Да, конечно. Это же у нормальных людей бывают любовницы и личная жизнь, а мы про Роджерса. Мать есть, ну почему снова Тони?   
Он померил шагами кухню. Внизу начинался знакомый шум. Наверняка кто-то уже пустил слух, что у кэпа проблемы с правительством - это же век продажных всех.   
Тони зло пнул урну. Его бесило потребительство. Чертов капитан. Рассказать бы им про болезнь Венеры, последствия сыворотки и импотенцию - будет знать.   
А может рассказать?  
Тони остановился напротив холодильника. Записка суровым сухим капитанским тоном продолжала приказывать о помощи.   
Тони вздохнул, отставил полупустую чашку, потер виски и поплелся в гардеробную:  
\- Конечно, Тони Старк добрый. Тони Старк не подведет. Чертов Роджерс. Будет импотентом! С геморроем! Лечиться отправим в клинику Мунгуса, или Бунгуса. Эй, Джарвис, ты читал Гарри Поттера?  
\- Да, сэр. Но, с вашего позволения, мне кажется…  
\- Эй, я знаю, что тебе кажется. Тони Старк хороший умный мальчик. Он не будет кормить прессу даром и повышать рейтинги Капитана Америки. Приготовь мне лучший костюм, у Тони - звездный выход. 

**Контрапункт пять с половиной: “Ассамблея”.**

На следующее утро все газеты наперебой говорят про секретные учения Мстителей. Команда полным составом на частном самолете отбыла в неизвестном направлении и скрылась с радаров. Тони пьет кофе на веранде и с ухмылкой наблюдает за тем, как сдерживает маты Наташа, все еще изучающая записку на подлинность. В доме Клинта ругаться запрещено, даже когда очень хочется.   
Ну, только если очень хочется хозяину.   
\- Мать твою, Тони! Мой трактор только что спел мне “Марсельезу”! Я же просил только починить!  
\- Мне было скучно. И вообще, я же его не оживил!  
\- Он гонял меня по двору и считал круги, напевая “Марсельезу”!  
\- Ну, почти не оживил. 

 

**Контрапункт шестой: “Переломный момент”.**

В тюрьме для мутантов мало заключенных. В каждом боксе по три одиночки, и большинство - пусты. Сектор пятнадцать - единственный, где одновременно содержатся два заключенных. У них до смешного много общего - потерянное время, одинаковые медали, врученные за общие подвиги, посмертно. У них до боли мало общего.   
Молчаливый вечер перетекает в такую же бесшумную ночь. На смену первому дню приходит второй, а за ним третий. Терпение Солдата заканчивается на четвертый.


	5. Chapter 5

**Сон третий: “День вне времени”**

_Иногда Баки снятся настоящие кошмары. Психолог говорит, что это - нормально, это - реакция на стрессы и маленький прогресс. Баки не видит в своих кошмарах ничего прогрессивного - они пугают реалистичностью.  
Чаще всего они снятся в дни перед вынужденным выходом в свет. В его кошмарах всегда много людей - они тянут окровавленными руками его одежду, рвут ее с мерзким треском, стараясь добраться до горла. Они хотят лишить Баки кислорода и высосать из него жизнь.   
Баки безмолвно кричит и просыпается в холодном поту.   
Он не любит кошмары, но больше их не боится - с тех пор, как Стив стал регулярно ночевать в его комнате, Баки больше не опасен.   
Он не знает причин - просто чувствует это. _

\- Эй, ты в порядке?  
Баки смахнул живой рукой ледяной пот со лба и чуть заметно вздрогнул, почувствовав теплое касание ладони Стива к своему плечу.   
В башне каждый номинально жил в своей комнате. Несмотря на это Вижна с некоторых пор по утрам искали в будуаре Ванды, Старка - в его кабинете, а Сокола и Патриота - в баре или ошивающимися неподалеку от апартаментов Наташи. Стива искать не приходилось - тот вставал до рассвета и отвечал за побудку Мстителей. Если бы не это, Баки трудно было бы объяснить, почему вот уже пару недель Стив обитает в его комнате - Баки, в общем-то, и сам не очень понимал.   
После того, как Стив первый раз появился на пороге его комнаты с подушкой и шапочкой из фольги, жизнь у мебели в спальне Стива пошла под откос. На следующую ночь Стив пришел снова - потому что сломал кровать. Они разговаривали о современном производстве и одноразовых вещах, пластиковой еде и съедобных средствах для мытья волос, поиграли в города и даже успели подремать. Купленная взамен сломанной кровать не пережила сборки, и на следующую ночь Стив ожидаемо остался у Баки. На третью Стив признался, что не смог сломать сделанное Тони антихалковое лежбище, но все равно хочет спать тут - потому что ему так спокойнее. Баки надеялся, что не улыбался, как счастливый идиот, давая согласие. Они долго думали над очередностью просмотра фильма из списков, которые им набросали для знакомства, поговорили о современной музыке, а затем спонтанно выбрались на крышу встречать рассвет.   
Было красиво. Было желанно. Было странно, но хорошо.   
На четвертую ночь стало традиционно. На пятую Стив пришел с вещами и больше не ушел, и это было единственно возможное решение для них двоих.   
В этом были свои минусы - бороться с желаниями стало намного сложнее. В этом были неоспоримые плюсы - Баки больше не путал сны и реальность.   
\- Да, - откликнулся Баки и тут же поправился. - Нет. Ничего. Извини.   
\- Плохой сон?  
\- Вроде того.   
Стив выбрался из кровати, обогнул ее и плеснул в стакан воды. Забрав его из рук, Баки сделал жадный глоток и закашлялся. Стив помог поставить стакан на тумбочку и присел на край кровати. Баки чувствовал его взгляд кожей - внимательный, болезненный.   
\- Третий за два дня, - заметил Стив.   
Баки согласно кивнул.   
\- Не хочешь рассказать, что случилось?  
“Поговорить со Стивом” оказалось на удивление легко. Ванда была права - общаться, не оглядываясь на тень Джеймса Барнса за плечом, оказалось даже интереснее вечерних телешоу с толпами девушек в бикини.   
Стив оказался благодарным слушателем, хорошим рассказчиком и парнем из той категории, в которой мамаши ищут идеальных мужей для своих дочурок: начитанный, вежливый, тактичный - по солдатским меркам, конечно.   
Сложнее было “молчать со Стивом”. Первым не связанным с прошлым разговором Баки словно сломал плотину, сдерживавшую поток эмоций.   
\- Я не могу успокоиться.   
\- Матч? - предположил Стив.   
И как всегда угадал. Баки кивнул и зябко потер плечи ладонями. Стив подтянул выше плед и укутал его по самые уши, вынудив лечь.   
Баки собирался молчать о своих опасениях, опасаясь чрезмерной заботы и смены планов. Одна мысль о “почти-свидании” со Стивом дарила ему эйфорию. Баки жил предвкушением. Да и для обсуждения проблем у него были зеркало и психолог, которому, как пояснил Старк, платят несоразмерно много.  
Стив одним тоном рушил его благие намерения до основания.   
\- Баки, если ты все еще не готов оказаться в толпе…  
\- Нет! - выпалил Баки, и тут же сообразил, как жалко это звучит. - Стив, я справлюсь. Рано или поздно мне придется возвращаться к обычной жизни. Я не хочу “поздно”.   
\- Поздно для чего?  
\- Для себя. Для тебя. Я хочу ходить с тобой на футбол и обсуждать чертовых Патриотов, а не ждать, пока вы со Старком развлечетесь.   
\- Если тебя волнует, я могу не…  
\- Ходить? Можешь сесть со мной в башне и любоваться прохожими издали?   
\- Да, звучит невесело. Предпочту заниматься с тобой более интересными делами.   
\- Например? - не сдержал любопытства Баки.   
\- Например, почитать “Властелина Колец” по ролям. Чур я за слова автора.   
Баки усмехнулся, чувствуя, как постепенно отпускает напряжение. Снова накатила сонливость. Он медленно сполз по подушкам ниже. В его отношении к Стиву так тесно сплелись благодарность и привязанность, что уже казались неразделимыми.   
\- У тебя странное понятие об интересных делах, которыми занимаются наедине.   
\- Готов рассмотреть варианты, - тут же согласился Стив, улегся на половину Баки и потеснил его плечом.   
Баки приподнял край пледа, предлагая укутываться, и Стив не преминул воспользоваться разрешением. Через пару мгновений Баки уже оказался тесно прижат к его боку и уложен головой на плечо.   
\- Но только после того, как ты расскажешь, что тебя так пугает в перспективе сходить на стадион, - добавил условие Стив.   
Баки поерзал, устраиваясь поудобнее, пригрелся и затих. Он боялся сорваться, но в уютном гнезде из пледа и теплого бока Стива эти тревоги таяли. Он придумал целую сотню форсмажоров, которые могут сработать триггером на убийство, показав Стиву его настоящее лицо, но прямо сейчас это вдруг перестало казаться возможным. А ведь он даже успел представить выражение лица разочаровавшегося в нем Стива.  
Стива, просидевшего когда-то в соседней камере несколько дней только ради того, чтобы достучаться до едва не убившего его парня.   
Он собирался молчать, но сейчас, когда Стив - теплый, спокойный, всегда знающий правильные ответы - так близко, это казалось самой дурной из идей.   
\- Себя, Стив. Я все еще боюсь себя. Я опасен.   
\- Есть поводы так думать?  
\- Видимых - нет.   
\- Тогда почему? Ты стабилен. Доктора признали тебя годным, Баки.   
\- Признали, но с радостью заперли меня в этой башне под замок.   
\- Не под замок. На реабилитацию, - привычно поправил Стив и потрепал его по бедру. - И, между прочим, половина девиц и мужиков Нью-Йорка мечтала бы поменяться с тобой местами хоть на денек.  
\- Поклонники Старка?  
\- Угу, и Тора, Ванды, Наташи… не поверишь, даже у Вижна свой фан-клуб извращенцев нашелся.   
Баки тихо рассмеялся, потерся затылком о плечо Стива и перелег на него.   
Иногда его смущало то, что происходило между ним и Стивом - это все меньше походило на дружбу и все больше напоминало счастливые сны, но Баки не хотел думать об этом - опасался спугнуть, сломать, испортить - жить сегодняшним днем было слишком непривычно..   
\- А твои поклонники?  
\- Ну…  
\- Да ладно тебе, у тебя же есть поклонники.   
\- Я не интересовался.   
\- И Старк не просветил?  
\- Слушай, - проворчал Стив обреченно, - давай обойдемся без Старка хотя бы в нашей постели.   
\- О, мне нравится, как это звучит.   
\- Тогда договорились.  
В голосе Стива отчетливо слышалась улыбка, и это успокаивало. Ледяные пальцы, сжимавшие горло, исчезли, растворились во тьме, ставшей ощутимо теплее. Они сонно молчали какое-то время, но Стив никогда не оставлял вопросы не решенными.   
\- Ну так что, ты точно хочешь пойти на стадион? Я пойму, если что. Мы можем начать с чего-то… ну, попроще. Давай просто сходим в кафе. Вкусная пластиковая еда. Бумажная посуда. Что может быть лучше?  
Предложение звучало заманчиво. На одно отчаянное мгновение Баки захотелось вцепиться в него: что он теряет? Это ведь день со Стивом - его главная цель. Разве могут стадион, любимая команда, матч заменить бумажные стаканы и пластиковую пиццу?  
Затем он вспомнил Старка в смешной бейсболке с логотипом команды, счастливую улыбку Стива в день, когда предложил составить ему компанию, и коротко уверенно подтвердил:   
\- Хочу даже больше твоего байка.   
\- Эй, не разевай рот на мой байк. Заведи себе свой! То, что у мужика между ног, не должно ходить по рукам.   
\- Стив! Что за детская пошлость? Тут работать и работать.   
\- Ну, извините.   
\- Извиняю, - расщедрился Баки.   
Он повозился, устраиваясь удобнее в своем гнезде, пару минут просто наслаждался покоем, а затем серьезно попросил:  
\- Стив. Если сработает какой-нибудь триггер, не дай мне никого убить.   
Больше всего Баки боялся, что Стив начнет успокаивать - отрицать, снова говорить про здоровье и про то, что все будет в порядке. Но Стив согласно кивнул:   
\- Я буду твоим “спутником”, Баки. Ты никого не убьешь.   
\- Никого.   
\- Никого. Спи.   
Баки закрыл глаза и окончательно расслабился. Стив был горячий, как печка. Под одним пледом с ним можно было забыть про вечную мерзлоту и пробирающий до костей холод. В тишине было слышно, как бьется загнанной птицей собственное сердце. Баки не знал - от предвкушения или легкого возбуждения.   
Стив повернулся к нему лицом, крепко обнял поверх одеяла, и все стало не важно. Через пару мгновений он спал и больше не видел снов. 

Собираясь на матч, Баки чувствовал себя девицей, идущей на первое свидание: у него потела ладонь, тряслись колени и случилось внезапное прозрение, что он - инвалид, а посему не может быть красивым, даже если захочет - закон жестокой жизни. По этому поводу Баки несколько раз готов был отменить их культурное мероприятие, перенести на время, когда ученые смогут отрастить ему новую руку - или просто сбежать.   
Ни один из вариантов не подошел: побег не красил мужчину, ничто не предвещало такого прорыва в медицине и лишиться времени со Стивом Баки не хотел. Пришлось срочно брать себя в руки, пока Стив не вышел из ванной.   
Баки вспомнил советы психолога и занялся дыхательной гимнастикой. Он прошел по комнате, размахивая руками и панически вспоминая, сколько надо сделать вдохов, выдохов, как скривить губы.  
Привлеченный странными звуками, Стив выглянул и, видимо, хотел спросить все ли в порядке, но застыл в немом недоумении.  
Баки замер, не зная, как реагировать. Он как раз пытался вывести гортанное “фа”, и прозвучало оно как-то не совсем прилично.   
\- А… эм, - высокоинтеллектуально выдавил Стив, сообразил, что это не лучшая формулировка вопроса, и переспросил: - Ты в порядке?  
Баки чувствовал себя еще хуже, чем пару мгновений назад - вид полуголого Стива не вернул покоя, скорее уж лишил его остатков.   
\- Ну… эм… типа того. Дыхательная гимнастика.   
Стив заметно расслабился, но не торопился вернуться в ванную.  
\- Прости, не признал процесс, - фыркнул он.  
Получилось слегка насмешливо, но почему-то совсем не обидно. Баки сообразил, что все еще стоит с поднятыми руками, и опустил их с кривой усмешкой.  
\- Я не силен в этом.   
\- О, не ты один. Так волнуешься?  
Баки отрицательно покачал головой, затем передумал и выразил согласие. Сразу же захотелось забрать собственный жест обратно - они уже обсуждали это, возвращаться на тот же самый круг ада было как-то стыдно.   
Увы, вряд ли он успел бы. Стив вышел из ванной - шесть футов чистого секса, едва прикрытого символическим полотенцем, и бескрайнее море понимания. Собственное внезапно осознанное уродство на этом фоне показалось фатальным, но думать о нем не получалось. Все силы уходили на то, чтобы не вылизывать взглядом кубики пресса и не прицениваться по шпионской привычке к плохо сокрытому.   
До этой минуты они держали дистанцию, словно у них было общее ни разу не оговоренное правило. Они не ходили по комнате голыми, не выходили за рамки приличий, так что Баки оказался не готов к такому.   
\- Эй, Баки, посмотри на меня.   
Баки невольно фыркнул и едва удержался от едкого комментария, что он уже - даже слишком. Он таращится, пялится, и это - худшее, что он может сейчас делать. Вместо этого Баки с усилием оторвал взгляд от лишенной растительности груди, скользнул им вверх и уставился в глаза. Молча. Искренне надеясь, что Стив не заметит голодного блеска.   
Стив заметил, но, кажется, списал его на что-то еще.  
\- Тебя все еще беспокоит толпа?  
Стив подошел ближе, и толпа мгновенно забылась. Слишком близко. Все, что сейчас могло беспокоить - сам Стив.   
\- Нет. То есть, да. Но нет. Но немного. Абстрактно. То есть, я не боюсь выйти.  
\- Тогда что происходит?  
\- Нет, я не могу. Стив, правда, - пробормотал Баки.   
Он даже отступил на шаг назад, но Стив - чертов Стив - поймал его за плечи и остановил до позорного побега. Теплый. Близкий. Без смешной сбивающей настрой пижамы - слишком притягательный.   
\- Что не можешь? Пойти? Я же говорил…  
\- Сказать. Я не могу сказать, что меня тревожит.   
Стив заметно помрачнел, и Баки сразу сообразил, в чем дело. Он успел надумать, что Баки не доверяет. Или имеет свои секреты.   
\- Нет. Стив, слушай… ну, просто.  
Баки замялся, отвел взгляд и зябко поежился. Затем вывернулся из хватки Стива, отступил и плюхнулся на так и не заправленную сторону кровати - конечно, свою.   
\- Просто это как-то глупо и стыдно. Я взрослый мужик, прошедший войну, плен и черт знает что. А паникую, не зная, что мне надеть. Я всегда выгляжу белой вороной, и это нормально для такого, как я. Но сегодня… понимаешь, я иду с тобой, и я не хочу тебя позорить. Я не знаю, что надевают на такие мероприятия. И там жарко. А я… я урод. Я однорукий социофоб с жуткими шрамами. Я пугаю, если не прячусь в чертову толстовку. А в ней я привлекаю всех копов округи, которые тут же подозревают во мне психа с поясом шахида. И я не знаю, как быть. И это самая дурацкая проблема, которая у меня была. Но она неразрешимая. Потому что это какие-то бабские бредни, а я никогда не понимал женщин настолько, чтобы не бояться их проблем.   
Стив подошел ближе, сел на корточки напротив, и все мысли Баки сразу же занял приподнявшийся край полотенца. Хотелось потребовать, чтобы Стив оделся. Или разделся совсем и не томил - догадываться, что там, за клочком ткани, было нестерпимо. Вместо этого Баки снова отвел взгляд - ну, по крайней мере попытался.   
\- Это глупости.  
\- С этого я и начал! - сорвался на повышенный тон Баки. - Эта проблема - глупость!  
\- Нет. То, что ты сказал. Баки, это глупость. Ты красивый.   
Баки нервно дернулся и уставился в его глаза. Он знал, что Стив никогда не врет, так что теперь чувствовал себя загнанным в клетку зверем, которому не оставили пути к побегу.   
\- Я инвалид, Стив.   
\- Ты красивый.   
Стив подался вперед, коснулся ладонями рук - живой и бионической, провел по ним вверх:  
\- Был и остаешься. Ты не инвалид. Ты сильнее, быстрее, эффективнее половины здоровых мужиков - это слово тебе вряд ли подходит.   
Спорить со Стивом было бесполезно - он был из тех, кому проще дать, чем пояснить, почему ты не хочешь. Баки вспомнил долгие, бесконечные четыре дня в тюрьме и промолчал. Он покосился на свое исполосованное шрамами плечо, на мерно жужжащий протез, снова посмотрел на Стива. Тот молчал, но делал это так красноречиво, что на краткое мгновение Баки и правда почувствовал себя красивым.   
\- Я красивый?  
\- Самый.   
\- У тебя действительно отвратительный вкус, - усмехнулся Баки, успокаиваясь.   
Стив улыбнулся ему в ответ и сжал его пальцы своими:  
\- Меня устраивает.   
Баки неловко и неуверенно отзеркалил его жест и признал:  
\- Меня и подавно. Стив. Я все не решался спросить. Мы живем в одной комнате, спим в одной кровати. Это уже не очень похоже на дружбу. Я… только не пойми превратно, меня все устраивает. Я просто хотел спросить - это вроде как, ну… мы вместе?  
Стив заметно покраснел и неловко пожал плечами:  
\- Я вроде как не знаю. А ты хотел бы, чтобы это было так?  
\- А ты? Ты чего хочешь на самом деле?   
Стив некоторое время молчал. Баки уже достаточно долго знал его, чтобы понять - он взвешивает, оценивает и принимает решение, именно поэтому чинно терпел и старался не сильно откровенно пялиться на мускулистые бедра и плоский живот.   
\- Тебя, - серьезно признался Стив.   
\- Меня - того, которого я не помню? Меня - друга? Меня - Зимнего Солдата себе в подчинение?  
\- Тебя, - повторил Стив, решительно поднялся и наклонился, нависая.   
Баки завороженно смотрел на него снизу, не в силах отвести взгляд. На что бы не решился Стив, оставалось только стукнуть каблуками, отдать честь и гаркнуть “так точно, тврщкмндр!”.   
\- И все-таки, - просипел Баки.   
Стив наклонился ниже, и Баки готов был поклясться, что за этим обязан последовать поцелуй. Мерзкая трель сотового вырвала их обоих из замкнутого мира, наполненного предвкушением.   
\- Блядь! - выругался Стив.   
И это выбило из равновесия даже сильнее, чем все-таки свалившееся с его бедер полотенце.  
\- А Фьюри в курсе какого ты о нем мнения? - скрыл за шуткой разочарование и злость Баки.   
Мир не ждет. Мир не может ждать - как же он без Капитана? Это Баки подождет - год, два, три, пока ему пояснят в деталях, какого же его хочет Стив.   
\- Нет, но рискует узнать. Будь. Тут. Я постараюсь отмазаться, и мы договорим.   
Баки кивнул и проводил его взглядом. Стив схватил с тумбочки телефон и так рявкнул приветствие, что даже Баки нервно вздрогнул.   
Он смотрел за тем, как меняется выражение лица Стива, и понимал - только что у него поменялись планы на день. Вероятно, в них больше нет Стива. И дружеской встречи Патриотов со студенческой командой. И даже выяснения отношений тоже в планах нет.   
В ближайших планах.   
\- Я…  
\- Должен идти, - встретив усталым взглядом вернувшегося Стива, договорил за него Баки.   
\- Извини. Это действительно…  
\- Важно. Люди пострадают, Баки. Ты же не хочешь, чтобы люди пострадали.   
Баки улыбнулся, поднялся с кровати, обнял шею Стива ладонью и вынудил посмотреть себе в глаза:  
\- Но ты не выйдешь из этой комнаты, пока не скажешь хотя бы - это сегодня было запланировано свидание?  
\- Да.   
\- Дружеское?  
\- Н… не очень.   
\- Тогда лучше бы тебе его не отменять. У тебя три часа, мистер Роджерс.   
Стив улыбнулся, обнял его за талию, наклонился и поцеловал. Это был самый дурацкий, неловкий, торопливый поцелуй из всех, что Баки помнил.   
Это был самый лучший поцелуй из не приснившихся поцелуев..   
\- Я постараюсь успеть.   
Конечно, он не успел. Но Баки не расстроился - он смотрел новости и листал на планшете статьи по истории американского футбола. Ждать своего Стива Роджерса было страшнее, но почему-то привычнее. И приятнее. 

Стив вернулся сильно за полночь - заметно уставший, с повязкой на запястье, но при полном параде. В руке он сжимал три потрепанные розы, две бейсболки с логотипом Патриотов и компьютерный диск. Баки критически осмотрел братскую могилу цветов, ношу, потрепанного Стива. Тот развел руками и виновато констатировал:  
\- Я опоздал.   
\- На двенадцать часов и двадцать три минуты.   
\- Двадцать одну, - уточнил Стив, нацепил на голову Баки бейсболку и пояснил, - две минуты я стоял под дверью и придумывал самую лучшую в мире покаянную речь.   
\- И где она?  
Стив совсем по-мальчишески улыбнулся и проникновенно шепнул:  
\- Забыл, когда увидел тебя.   
\- От страха?  
\- Эй! Не для протокола - это был единственный комплимент, который я смог придумать. Не порти его.   
Баки рассмеялся, отобрал розы, выкинул их в коридор на поживу роботам-уборщикам и втащил Стива в комнату.   
\- А ты не герой-любовник, да? - фыркнул он, встал на цыпочки и коснулся губами подбородка.   
Стив потянулся за толковым поцелуем, но Баки со смешком оттолкнул его и покачал головой:  
\- Нет матча - нет поцелуев.   
\- Тогда славно, что матч - есть, - самодовольно улыбнулся Стив и покачал перед носом Баки диском. - Это единственная запись! Она дорого мне досталась, - драматизировал он.   
И Баки весело фыркнул. Он сильно сомневался и в уникальности артефакта, и в сложности его получения, но точно знал - сам факт желания Стива вернуть потерянное стоит сотни свиданий.   
\- Тебе пришлось отпинать совесть и отобрать у ребенка камеру?  
\- Хуже, - проворчал Стив. - Пришлось показать Тони мою коллекцию карт Капитана Америки.   
Баки гнусно расхохотался, забрал диск из рук Стива и приказал последнему отправляться в постель. Стив для вида оказал сопротивление, но так тяжело упал на кровать, что все эротические надежды Баки вытеснила щемящая нежность, перемешанная с желанием заботиться.   
\- Ты уверен, что готов сегодня что-то смотреть? Стив, я не кисейная барышня. Я переживу отложенное на пару дней свидание.   
\- А я - нет, - коротко отрубил Стив и извиняющимся тоном пояснил: - Я устал откладывать жизнь. Мы собирались сегодня смотреть Патриотов? Мы посмотрим Патриотов.   
Баки хмыкнул, повозился с проигрывателем и включил видео, больше не сопротивляясь. Стив подвинулся на кровати, освобождая место для Баки, и тот с удовольствием улегся к нему под бок. Пару минут они молча смотрели, как разогреваются игроки - Баки поглаживал Стива по здоровой руке, Стив “невзначай” касался губами шеи Баки, и у того начиналась нервная дрожь от искушения и упрямого желания не сдаваться так быстро - откуда только взялось? А затем начался матч, и на смену домашнему уюту пришли азарт, адреналин и соревновательный дух.   
Они ставили на повтор лучшие пасы и забитые голы, копались в интернете в поисках измененных с сороковых годов правил, до хрипоты спорили о решениях судей. А затем устало валялись на кровати и молчали. Было лениво даже шевелиться. В бейсболке было жарко, но Баки не снимал ее, потому что это требовало хотя бы приподняться. Он первым нарушил тишину, поддавшись любопытству:  
\- Стив, - тихо позвал Баки.   
\- Ммм, - сонно промычал тот.   
\- Почему Патриоты?  
\- Ну, за последние несколько лет они сильно подняли свой уровень и…  
\- Стив, ты не умеешь врать. Так все-таки. Ты проснулся несколько лет назад, и так активно спасал мир, что пропустил две трети матчей лиги. Не лучший расклад для формирования предпочтений по силе. Почему Патриоты?   
\- А почему нет? - немного подумав, ответил Стив. - Тони за них болеет.   
\- Тони за них болеет. И как это я не догадался, - ревниво проворчал Баки.   
Стив, словно почувствовав его неуверенность и злость на крутого парня, раньше вошедшего в жизнь Роджерса, приобнял за талию и коснулся губами сетки шрамов на стыке бионической руки и плеча:   
\- Эй. Ну, ты же сам сказал - я проспал большую часть матчей, так что почему бы не положиться на мнение того, кто увлечен с детства? Да и кто, если не Патриоты?  
\- Ну, с твоей сентиментальностью я ожидал скорее Гигантов, раз уж Бруклин Доджерс не прожили долго. Так почему не они?  
\- Ладно… просто психолог сказал, что мне не стоит цепляться за все знакомое. Там было много слов про поиск себя и того, что мне по душе.   
\- Тебе по душе футбол?  
\- Нет, не очень. Но надо же с чего-то начинать.   
\- А как же бейсбол?  
Стив усмехнулся, нарисовал загадочный символ на груди у Баки и тоном занудного лектора пояснил:  
\- Потому что если бейсбол - то только Янкиз. А Янкиз - это на века. Они были. Они есть. Они будут.  
\- Резонно, - согласился Баки. - И все равно не понимаю. Почему не команда из Нью-Йорка?   
Стив смущенно хмыкнул, и Баки стало вдвойне любопытно. Он приподнялся на локте и пообещал сурово:  
\- Если не расскажешь, я заставлю тебя смотреть в записи все проигранные Янкиз матчи последних лет.   
\- Ты жесток!  
\- Я эффективен! Выкладывай.   
Стив хмыкнул, смущенно потер переносицу пальцами и пробурчал:  
\- Ладно. Только не смейся. Будешь смеяться, я обижусь. Клянусь, обижусь.   
\- Я сама серьезность и тактичность.   
\- Хм. Ты видел эмблему Патриотов? Да это же фактически реклама Капитана Америки. Они были предначертаны мне судьбой.  
Баки фыркнул, искренне стараясь сдержать смех. Затем ухмыльнулся. Стив шикнул на него, и Баки залился искренним смехом. В этом был весь Стив - тактик, стратег, способный предугадать действия врага на три-четыре шага вперед, выбирающий спортивную команду из-за художественных ассоциаций.   
\- Ну, по крайней мере они чемпионы.   
\- Это точно.   
Они снова замолчали, и эта тишина была слишком комфортной, чтобы напрягать. Баки счастливо улыбался. Стив отдыхал, тяжело навалившись на его руку. На этот раз тишины на выдержал Стив:  
\- Ну вот. Теперь хочется на денек вернуться в проклятые сороковые.   
\- Зачем?  
\- Ну, за моментами, которые нельзя украсть. За матчами, которые никто не запишет. За билетами, которые не по карману. За счастьем хоть один раз взглянуть на Гигантов на поле.   
\- Ну так давай вернемся в сороковые. Пойдем на Гигантов.   
\- Ну-у-у-у, - Стив нарочито тяжело вздохнул, но Баки отчетливо услышал в его голосе улыбку, потому не переживал. - Психолог сказал не цепляться за прошлое.   
\- В жопу психолога. Делай, что хочешь. Хочешь в Бруклин сороковых - пойдем в Бруклин. Устроим себе сороковые.   
\- Я пробовал, - признался Стив. - Не вышло. Назад дороги нет. Все поменялось - не только время и нравы, но и город. Они снесли стадион Гигантов на сто пятьдесят пятой.   
\- Ты про Поло Граундс? Это давно. Его закрыли еще в шестьдесят первом.   
Поймав удивленный взгляд Стива, Баки пожал плечами и пояснил:  
\- Мне промыли мозг, но не лишили зрения и памяти о городах и маршрутах. Такие мелочи им не мешали. Я видел, как меняется мир. Я просыпался каждый раз в новой Америке - мода, музыка, кухня… спорт. Логика. Даже чертова логика - и та изменилась. Раньше все было просто. Нью-Йоркские Гиганты были такими, потому что играли в Нью-Йорке. И что теперь? Посмотрите на них, это же парни из Нью-Джерси!   
\- И Швепс изготавливает Кока-Кола.   
\- И мясо делают из сои.   
\- Безумный век.   
\- Но классный.   
Баки покосился на Стива. Тот скользнул взглядом по его джинсам, бионической руке, дернул за козырек бейсболку Патриотов, надвигая на глаза, и тихо согласился:  
\- Но классный.   
Они долго молчали. Баки не помнил, кто из них первый нарушил тишину звуком поцелуя. Все, что происходило после, запомнилось очень плохо. Засыпая под утро, он лишь знал, что было хорошо.   
Правильно.   
И чертовски знакомо.   
Это тревожило, но Баки как никогда понимал - все наносное. Важно лишь одно.   
Было.   
В этот раз по-настоящему _было_.


	6. Chapter 6

**Контрапункт седьмой: “Эй, Стив”.**

_После встречи с Баки Стив частенько не может заставить себя заснуть - он крутиться на кровати, смотрит в потолок и составляет список покупок и графики тренировок на ближайшие год, два, три, десятилетия. Он не рассказывает об этом своему психологу - не видит смысла. Она не понимает, он - не умеет объяснять. Он сам знает причины бессонницы.  
Стив Роджерс не боится ночных кошмаров, беззащитности перед лицом врага, монстров, засевших под кроватью, или орд читаури, ждущих часа снова напасть - причина куда банальнее.   
Он не любит просыпаться - дурной опыт. В такие ночи Стив отчаянно боится пробуждения, потому что однажды оно уже забрало все самое важное у Стива._

Время в тюрьме не подчинялось законам природы - оно то текло медленно и лениво, то совсем останавливалось, чтобы подумать о тленности бытия, не иначе. Стив, за пару лет после пробуждения не просидевший на месте больше пятнадцати минут, изнывал.   
В первый день он пытался завязать разговор, рассказывая забавные истории из прошлого, задавая вопросы и рассуждая о вечном, но получил приказ молчать, подкрепленный угрозой дебоша и заключения Солдата в карцер.   
Ночью он считал в уме до миллиарда, чтобы не уснуть - казалось, что стоит только закрыть глаза и упустить Солдата из виду, тот исчезнет.   
Второй день пришлось развлекаться молча. Утром Стив составлял проникновенную речь, которую произнесет при знакомстве Баки с Мстителями. Воображаемая тренировка в остроумных ответах на колкости Старка и нотации Наташи разбилась об ограниченный запас шуток. Смирившись с тем, что придется импровизировать, Стив принялся считать трещины на потолке и стенах. Увы, после недавнего побега какого-то сильного мутанта тюрьма перестраивалась, и этого занятия не хватило даже до обеда.   
Стив снова попробовал завязать разговор, но добился лишь того, что Солдат устроил показательное выступление “истеричка выламывает прутья”. Это заняло Стива на пару часов - уговорить Билли не сажать Солдата в карцер было непросто - пришлось пообещать познакомить его с Вандой.   
Когда-нибудь.   
Обязательно.   
До ужина Солдат насуплено молчал и зыркал из самого темного угла, а Стив мерил шагами камеру.   
Ночью, чтобы не уснуть, Стив устроил концерт для Капитана с собаками - стал напевать их с Баки любимые песни. Когда-то давно Сэм сказал ему, что погружение в знакомую атмосферу может помочь вернуть Солдату память.   
В свое время Баки учился играть на гитаре, потому что, девчонки любят музыкантов. Стив предрасположенности к этому виду искусства не имел, но в каждое Рождество на семейном празднике они пели дуэтом гимны. Баки тогда говорил, что у Стива талант. Судя по реакции Солдата, собак и тюремщиков - врал. Следующие три часа Стив извинялся перед Билли, обещал больше не использовать психологическое оружие и отмазывался от карцера.   
Утром они устало молчали и слушали, как продолжают благое начинание Стива сторожевые псы - те выли проникновенно, душевно, со всей широтой американской собачьей души.   
На третий день у Стива, ко всеобщей радости, закончились идеи оригинального досуга. Стив снова заскучал, но ненадолго.   
Когда-то давно старшие офицеры учили его, что хорошему солдату всегда есть чем заняться - своей физической подготовкой. В речи, которая навевала сон, было много фактов про тело - сосуд бессмертного духа и единственное оружие мужчины, которое всегда при себе. Опыт жизни показал Стиву, что они правы.   
Раздевшись до пояса, чтобы не испачкать робу потом, Стив начал с пятнадцатимильной пробежки по камере. На сто восемьдесят седьмом круге он заметил, что Солдат не просто выполз из своего угла, но еще и занялся тем же, только быстрее. Это был настоящий прогресс в отношениях. Стив ускорился. Солдат за ним. Стив еще прибавил шага. Солдат не уступил. От такого взаимопонимания у Стива проснулся давно спавший азарт.   
На тысяча пятьсот сорок восьмом круге и ничьей их марафон прервал раздраженный Билли, пришедший прочитать лекцию о ста тридцати пяти правилах побега из тюрьмы. Из его проникновенной речи Стив и Солдат узнали, что нормальные заключенные сперва роют подкоп, затем ползут по местности с препятствиями, а уж затем бегают, причем, не бесцельно, а от него - Билли.   
Пояснив, что они тренируются, а не сбегают, Стив получил первую желтую карточку, запрет на громкие разминки и обещание удалить его из тюрьмы, если будет и дальше мешать спать на посту.   
Стив искренне считал, что Солдат не преминет воспользоваться этой угрозой и постарается выгнать помеху из тюрьмы, но ошибся. Солдат затих, сел поближе к решетке и теперь наблюдал за Капитаном с большим интересом.   
\- Ладно, раз бегом выяснить, кто круче, не удалось… подтягивания?  
Солдат с любопытством покосился на прутья решеток, попробовал их на прочность. Одна жалобно скрипнула и оставила треть в металлических пальцах.   
Билли вернулся через пару минут, оценил картину случайных разрушений, долго матерился, вытащил Солдата из камеры, запихнул в одиночку Стива и приказал Капитану Америке охранять буяна.   
Солдат, оказавшись на одной территории с бывшим врагом, воровато прокрался в дальний угол и сел, буравя Стива испытующим и укоризненным взглядом. Опасаясь спугнуть его и разрушить то хрупкое, что образовалось между ними во время марафона, Стив сел максимально далеко и старался не таращиться восторженно на такого близкого сейчас друга.  
Терпения хватило ненадолго. К утру четвертого дня Стив понял, что если не займет себя хоть чем-нибудь, то полезет обниматься.   
Из всех бесшумных тренировок самой привлекательной показалась йога. Солдат с плохо скрытым любопытством следил за манипуляциями Капитана. Видимо, дурной пример оказался заразительным.  
Исполняя маюрасану, Стив заметил, что Солдат отжимается на одной руке. Не просто отжимается - из вертикального положения. Естественно, на живой руке.   
Сочтя это вызовом, Стив скрутился в аштавакрасану. Зашедший к ним накануне пересменки Билли крякнул, перевел взгляд с одного на другого, открыл рот, снова закрыл, решил, что сегодня не лучший день для общения с заключенными, и молча вышел.   
Солдат ускорился. Стив видел, как играют под тканью робы мышцы. Срочно потребовалось расслабиться. Стив раскрутился и улегся на полу в идеальной шавасане.   
Солдат растерялся, бесшумно опустился на колени и пару минут рассматривал недвижимого сокамерника. То ли асана показалась ему оскорбительно, то ли вид доверчиво-беззащитного Капитана сломал какие-то внутренние барьеры, но спустя секунды расслаблению Стива пришел конец. Открыв глаза на вдохе, Стив наткнулся взглядом на нависающего Солдата:  
\- Что ты делаешь, капитан? - поинтересовался тот.   
Стив едва удержался от рефлекторного удара. Он сделал вдох, выдох и снова расслабил все мышцы:  
\- Занимаюсь йогой.   
\- Нормальные люди называют это “валяюсь на полу”.  
\- Они просто никогда не были в Индии.   
\- А ты был? - уточнил Солдат и, кажется, сам испугался своего вопроса.   
\- Не был. Пока.   
\- Но они не валяются на полу, называя это йогой, а ты - да.   
Распрощавшись с мыслью о медитации и релаксе, Стив приподнялся на локтях и с улыбкой пояснил:  
\- А я - да. У меня много знакомых разной национальности. И они учат своим методам укрепления тела и духа. Это тренировка. Тихая тренировка.   
\- Научи меня, - внезапно попросил Солдат.   
И Стив согласно кивнул.   
\- Начнем с простого…  
\- Закончим с простым, - сурово буркнул Солдат. - Я не уступаю тебе в физической форме. Начнем со сложного.   
\- Как скажешь, - покладисто согласился Стив.   
Представляя себе пути налаживания контакта, Стив никогда не думал о йоге. Видимо, зря. Где-то между хамасаной и майюрасаной Солдат разрешил звать его по полному имени и впервые произнес “Стив”, гомукхамана позволила им поболтать о сложившейся ситуации и нежелании Джеймса прятаться от совершенных убийств за амнезией, а свастикасана открыла Стиву возможность задавать вопросы.   
Странные позы их утомили ближе к ночи, и теперь Стив и Джеймс сидели довольные рядом и вместе смотрели на звездное небо через бойницу около потолка.   
\- Эй, Стив. Назови мне хоть одну причину согласиться, - внезапно попросил Джеймс.   
Стив всерьез задумался. Он готовил сотни вариантов проникновенной речи - об общем прошлом, о возможностях, финансовом благополучии, статусе героя. Перед лицом бесконечной вселенной, подмигивающей через маленькое окно звездами, это внезапно показалось ничего не значащим тленом.  
\- Потому что ты один. Человеку не может быть счастлив в одиночестве.   
\- Допустим. Но в мире сотни менее проблемных, чем ты, ребят. И бесконечное число красивых женщин. Когда я разберусь со своим долгом закону, я смогу решить этот вопрос. Сам.   
\- Сможешь, - подтвердил Стив. - Но ты точно хочешь ждать?  
Джеймс покосился на блаженно улыбающегося Стива, отполз от него чуть подальше и признался:  
\- Мне все еще трудно решать, чего я хочу. Не хочу чужого влияния. Свобода слишком сладка, чтобы отказаться от нее из-за слов бывшего врага.   
\- Я не собираюсь лишать тебя свободы, Джеймс. Я не прошу сразу стать моим другом. Просто дай мне шанс. Позволь приходить, заниматься с тобой йогой, разговаривать. И пользуйся ресурсами, которыми я располагаю. Эй, парень, где же твоя рациональность? Я бывший враг. Воспользоваться слабостью врага - первое правило Солдата.   
Джеймс фыркнул и прикрыл глаза, подставляя лицо серебристому лунному свету. Стив молча ждал ответа, пока не понял, что Джеймс уснул. 

Оставшиеся сутки пролетели, как одно мгновение. Джеймс не дал согласия на предложение Стива, но они говорили - много, часто, запойно. Те часы остались в воспоминаниях яркими вспышками коротких соприкосновений и начинающихся на пустом месте острых бесед. 

\- Эй, Джеймс, почему ты спас меня? Ты мог утонуть. Я выбил тебе плечо, и… черт, больно ведь было. Так почему?  
\- Потому что в твоем присутствии я менялся. И мне нравилось то, что со мной происходит. А потом я испугался.   
\- Почему?  
\- Потому что я становился слабее. Слабый не выживет до конца своей личной войны. 

\- Эй, Стив. Ты правда не хочешь перевербовать меня? Скажи, я пойму.   
\- Нет. Почему этот вопрос не дает тебе покоя?  
\- Ко мне приходил Фьюри. Он предлагал отмазать меня и устроить под крыло. Шпионы моего уровня на дороге не валяются. Особенно с таким опытом нераскрытых громких убийств.  
\- Я не имею к этому отношения!   
\- Это хорошо, Стив. Я решил. Я не хочу больше убивать.   
\- Значит, не будешь.   
\- Наверное, Стив. Наверное, именно это оно и значит. Я не знаю, что я могу вспомнить и как оно может повлиять. Но мне надо, чтобы ты знал - ты вкладываешь силы в гражданского, мистер Роджерс.   
\- Я вкладываю силы в тебя. С остальным разберемся. 

\- Эй, Джеймс. Ты правда хочешь сесть в тюрьму?  
\- Я похож на идиота, Стив? Я, конечно, ни черта не помню, но на здравый смысл не жалуюсь. Я хочу расквитаться с этим по закону, жить и не прятаться. Иметь свое собственное имя, право на самозащиту, возможность вызвать полицию, если в мой дом кто-то вломился.   
\- С судимыми это не так работает, Джеймс.   
\- С судимыми это хоть как-то работает. С криминальным типом, известным в широких кругах подонков…

\- Эй, Стив. Ты сдался бы?  
\- Ты о чем?  
\- Не случись у меня помутнения рассудка от твоих странных выходок, останься все по старому, ты сдался бы? Оставил меня в покое?  
\- Нет.   
\- Ты псих.   
\- Я в курсе. На меня даже личное дело у психолога заведено.   
\- Мне повезло. Спасибо.   
\- Оу. Ну, как бы…  
\- Не зазнавайся. 

\- Эй, Джеймс. И чем ты думал заниматься, когда тебя оправдают?  
\- Или после того, как отсижу?  
\- Джеймс!  
\- Я не так оптимистичен, Стив. Я хочу договориться с совестью. Я хочу спасти больше жизней, чем отобрал.   
\- О, станешь пожарником? Полицейским? Тебе пойдет форма.   
\- Никакой формы, Стив. Никакой работы на государство.   
\- Тогда как ты собираешься спасать людей?  
\- Открою забегаловку с дерьмовой едой, где сможет получить кусок хлеба каждый голодный. И… если буду еще не слишком стар, может быть получу медицинское образование и буду латать потерянных ребят, вроде меня.   
\- Было так трудно?  
\- Наемнику никогда не бывает легко. Но я выжил, Стив. Выжил и вынес из этого урока весь опыт, который мог. 

\- Эй, Стив.   
Стив остановился, и Билли не стал его торопить. Джеймс провожал их взглядом, сидя там, где обычно устраивался сам Стив.   
\- Вытащи меня отсюда. И можешь делать, что хочешь. Черт тебя подери, настырный придурок.  
Стив широко улыбнулся и согласился:  
\- Заметано. 

**Контрапункт восьмой: “Я жду от вас чудес, мистер Роджерс”.**

Около месяца назад. Кабинет адвоката.  
С бюрократическим аппаратом Стив сталкивался редко - обычно все юридические претензии к Мстителям решал адвокат Тони - если подумать, он вообще от многого ограждал своих соратников. Соваться к Тони с просьбой вытащить друга Стив не стал - счел это неприемлемым. Пеппер посоветовала хорошего адвоката и подсказала, как вести себя с прессой, на этом стороннее вмешательство закончилось.   
Стив обивал пороги, изучал с адвокатом документы, подтверждения и искал лазейки в законодательстве, оплачивал расходы и каждую свободную минуту проводил в тюрьме, скрашивая Джеймсу ожидание.   
Последнее затягивалось. С освобождением под залог возникла одна трудность, но именно она была неразрешимой.   
\- Они не отпустят его до проведения полной психологической экспертизы.   
Стив устало потер переносицу и тяжело посмотрел на адвоката. Этот вопрос они обсуждали не раз. С некоторых пор Стив не слишком доверял системе, правительству. Он работал с большим зеленым парнем, затравленным правительственными учеными, и не верил в единые законы для всех.   
\- Это недопустимо, - коротко отрубил Стив.   
Адвокат мягко потрепал его по руке и кивнул. Одутловатый, невысокий, мистер Джейсон не внушал опасений, да и доверия тоже. Если бы не рекомендации, Стив, скорее всего, выбрал бы кого-то посолиднее, и точно прогадал бы. Профессионализм и опыт мистера Джейсона вызывали уважение даже у неискушенного Стива.   
\- Не волнуйтесь так, мой мальчик. Я знаю это не хуже вас. Но это - наша проблема. Рано или поздно процедуру придется пройти. И мы оба знаем, чем она закончится.   
\- Правительственными застенками, - процедил Стив.   
Мистер Джейсон нахмурился и покачал головой:  
\- Что вы, что вы, мальчик мой. Всего лишь принудительным лечением. Которое, как мы понимаем, очень нежелательно для нашего клиента.   
\- Потому что его запрут лечиться в правительственные застенки и будут использовать экспериментальные методы.   
\- Сколько веры в родину, мистер Роджерс, - усмехнулся адвокат. - Учитывая ваш героический статус, это отдает цинизмом.   
\- Мы не будем дискутировать про мой патриотизм, мистер Джейсон.   
\- Отчего же? Он - одна из тех переменных, на которых мы строим защиту. Как ваш почти совместный адвокат я хотел бы иметь на руках весь расклад прежде, чем он случайно попадет в прессу.   
\- Я верю в Америку, мистер Джейсон. В Америку, ее жителей, справедливость демократии, Янкиз, мистера Барнса и себя.   
\- Отличная фраза. Используем в вашей даче показаний. Публике она понравится. А пока вернемся к нашему основному вопросу.   
Мистер Джейсон покрутил в пухлых пальцах карандаш, размахнулся и кинулся им на манер дротика в укрепленный напротив стола на растяжке бумажный портрет их прокурора. Снаряд прошел сквозь тонкие губы и со стуком закатился под диван для посетителей.   
\- Знаете, мистер Роджерс. Я прагматик и не верю в счастливые стечения обстоятельств. Мы оба знаем, что в том состоянии, в котором пребывает мистер Барнс, ему не стоит рассчитывать на свободу. Но вы же из Мстителей, мистер Роджерс. Чудеса - это ваша работа. Может, придумаете, как вернуть ему утерянное?  
\- Я… - Стив запнулся. - Я ищу варианты.   
\- Да, да, я знаю, мистер Роджерс. Группа психологов-энтузиастов, консилиум психиатров, лучший нейробиолог, изучающий для вас состояние мистера Барнса, парочка шарлатанов, балующихся гипнозом и гаданием на кофе. Я сам вам советовал половину из них. Но мы топчемся на месте. Возможного мало, мистер Роджерс.   
\- Возможного мало. Что ж, значит, будет невозможное. Я поищу, мистер Джейсон. Асгардские технологии, эликсиры шести миров, гребаный тессеракт - что угодно. Любой арсенал из сложенных и еще нет сказок. Только не навредит ли это делу? Вернув ему здоровье и память…  
Стив отвел взгляд, и мистер Джейсон закончил мысль за него:  
\- Мы лишим его единственного аргумента защиты - совершения преступления против воли?  
\- Да.   
\- Мистер Роджерс. Делайте, что должны, а с остальным я разберусь.   
\- Вы советуете мне, как его адвокат? - нахмурившись, уточнил Стив.   
Мистер Джейсон снова поморщился и кинулся в портрет прокурора канцелярским ножом:  
\- Упаси меня богиня правосудия давать такие советы. Как говорил один слепой герой. Впрочем, у вас уже есть один мудрый адвокат, кто другого помянет - тому глаз вон. И клиента вон. Идите, мистер Роджерс. Идите, спасайте мир и друга. А я пока тут потренируюсь с нашим прокурором.   
Мистер Джейсон вытащил из кипы бумаг еще один портрет - удивительно мерзкий, взял со стола перьевую ручку, окунул ее в чернила и нарисовал шикарные казачьи усы. Направляясь к выходу, Стив искренне радовался, что давно привык общаться с эксцентричными гениями. 

**Контрапункт девятый: “Ничего важного”.**

 

Около месяца назад. Новая штаб-квартира Щ.И.Т.а 

\- Завтра в полдень, Капитан. И вы обещаете мне рассказать про Локи.  
Стив вышел раньше, чем Ванда успела передумать. Он не знал, чем чревата процедура, не был уверен, что они смогут так легко исправить то, что ГИДРА ломала долгие годы. Да у него даже не было плана, как вызволить Баки на целый день, чтобы притащить его в штаб.   
Что ж, импровизации всегда давались ему лучше всего.   
Пусть отмазка “Капитан Америка просит тебя” отработала свое, но всегда оставались последние козыри в рукаве - устроенное свидание с Патриотом, парочка нарочитых проигрышей в армреслинге, сотни автографов, отданные коллекционные карточки сороковых годов, с которым он не расстался бы при иных обстоятельствах. 

В шесть тридцать пять заключенного Джеймса Барнса забрали агенты ФБР для проведения следственных экспериментов.   
В шесть пятьдесят машина сопровождения закрыла обзор, и через пару минут неприметный седан увез двоих пассажиров в неизвестном направлении.   
В семь пятнадцать Джеймс Барнс принимал душ в апартаментах Стива Роджерса, пока тот ждал доставку.

Разносчика пиццы Стив не пустил на порог - не хватало проблем с лишними свидетелями. Джеймс вышел из ванной посвежевшим, помолодевшим на смытые сорок лет грязи.   
\- Ты сумасшедший, Стив Роджерс. Не устану это повторять.   
\- И такое мнение бытует, - согласился Стив и жестом пригласил Джеймса за стол.   
В комнате почти не было мебели - узкая жесткая кровать с металлическим корпусом, два стула, армейская тумбочка, на которой и разместились шесть коробок с пиццей.   
\- О, - только и сказал Джеймс прежде, чем накинулся на угощение.   
В тюрьме кормили неплохо, только не слишком вкусно - он успел соскучиться по человеческой пище.   
\- Эта девчонка… она точно может помочь? - поинтересовался Джеймс, утолив первый голод.   
По сложившейся традиции Стив не врал, не приукрашивал действительность - на этом строилось хрупкое доверие, установившееся между ними. Сейчас захотелось рискнуть, успокоить, но Стив не позволил себе слабости.   
\- Нет гарантий. Но и выбора у нас нет. Джеймс, они назначили дату проведения проверки. Если тебя признают невменяемым или опасным…  
\- А, как сказал Фьюри, если мы можем верить Фьюри… Стив, я понимаю это. Наверное, я задал некорректный вопрос, - уточнил Джеймс. - Ты доверяешь ей?  
\- Мы сражались вместе, - пояснил Стив.   
\- Мы тоже, что не мешало мне попытаться тебя убить.   
\- Джеймс!  
\- Стив, дважды!   
\- Я доверяю ей, - уверенно сказал Стив.   
И Джеймсу этого хватило. Он кивнул своим мыслям, не торопясь их озвучивать, встал, засунул пальцы в карман выделенных ему Стивом домашних брюк и прошелся по периметру комнаты.   
\- Стив, если не получится…  
Стив улыбнулся с уверенностью, которой не чувствовал, и оборвал его на середине фразы:  
\- Все получится, Джеймс.   
Это был единственный раз, когда Стив лицемерил. Джеймс не заметил этого, или сделал вид, что не замечает. В любом случае молчание, воцарившееся в комнате, пока они ждали назначенного Вандой свидания, стало намного уютнее. 

\- Ты ведешь себя, как папаша, который ждет жену около родильной палаты, - ворчливо сообщила Наташа. - Стив, просто сядь.  
\- Я не могу. А если что-то пошло не так?  
\- Стив, там в одной комнате заперты девица, разрушившая половину города силой мысли, и мужик, едва не прикончивший Фьюри. Если что-то пойдет не так, об этом услышит даже Старк на своих островах.   
Слова Наташи не успокоили, но заставили Стива устыдиться и сесть чинно на диван. Он отстукивал пальцами на подлокотнике загадочную мелодию, больше похожую на шаманский перестук барабанов.   
\- Прекрати, - потребовала Наташа.   
Послушно перестав барабанить пальцами, Стив начал стучать каблуками. Когда и это запретили, чуть не раздавил стакан с успокоительным. А затем Наташа, не выдержав его метаний, провела короткий и подлый захват. Последнее, что помнил Стив перед тем, как свет померк, ядовитый комментарий Наташи о мужиках, которые не умеют ждать и своими нервами мешают приличным телепатам работать. 

Он пришел в себя, когда вечер только вступал в свои права. На корточках напротив дивана сидел Джеймс и внимательно его рассматривал. Стив встряхнулся, как только что проснувшийся пес. Джеймс вздрогнул и поднялся.   
\- Привет, - сказал Стив, сел и пару мгновений помедлил прежде, чем спросил. - Как прошло?  
\- Наверное, хорошо, - не очень уверенно ответил Джеймс.  
Радость всколыхнулась и почти погасла, на смену ей пришла тревога.   
\- Джеймс, что…  
\- Баки, - поправил его Джеймс.   
Улыбнулся знакомой широкой чуть лукавой улыбкой. Стало трудно дышать от переизбытка эмоций. Стив замешкался, выбираясь из накинутых на него “доброй” Наташей пледов. Остро хотелось преодолеть разделяющее их расстояние, сгрести в охапку и поцеловать, но тело все еще плохо слушалось, только поэтому он не успел наделать глупостей.   
Стив только поднялся, когда Баки припечатал его емким и виноватым:  
\- Я вспомнил всё - Бруклин, войну, плен, эксперименты и каждого убитого. Я вспомнил даже забытый на фронте шифр к чертовой записке, которую не могли прочесть всем штабом. Но не тебя, Стив.   
Присев на край кровати, Стив очень профессионально улыбался. Он второй раз покривил душой, когда сказал:  
\- Все хорошо, Баки. Бывает. Может быть в следующий раз Ванда…  
\- Не хорошо, Стив. Я не знаю, чему верить - своим глазам, или тому, что помню. Я читал про лучшего друга Баки. Я видел наши фото и видео. Но там, в памяти, я один. И это… это не нормально. Я не понимаю, почему?   
\- Баки, успокойся, - тихо пробормотал Стив.   
Хотелось сжать пальцами плечо, обнять, успокоить, как в старые времена. Он видел знакомые жесты, выражения, и не мог поверить в происходящее.   
Может, он просто спит?  
Баки успокоился сам - быстрее, чем раньше. Может, в нем и проглядывали старые черты, но нового тоже хватало: взгляд стал жестче, суждения - категоричнее.   
\- Ты прав, - спокойно согласился Баки. - Мне надо успокоиться. Я… не очень уверен в том, что делают в таких случаях. Мне надо перед тобой извиниться?  
\- Я не знаю. Вряд ли, - растеряно ответил Стив.   
\- Хорошо. У нас сейчас нет времени. Проблемы надо решать по мере их поступления. Мне надо вернуться в тюрьму.   
\- Тебе надо вернуться в тюрьму, - эхом откликнулся Стив.   
Баки несколько минут молчал, а затем понурился и попросил:  
\- Стив, извини.   
Легко отмахнувшись, Стив улыбнулся широко и очень искренне соврал:  
\- Да все в порядке. Ты не забыл ничего важного. Правда. Может быть когда-нибудь.   
\- Может быть когда-нибудь, - согласился Баки.

**Контрапункт десятый: “Лучше заведи себе кота”.**

Башня Мстителей. Около трех недель назад.  
Все налаживается не сразу - даже после того, как эксперты не находят поводов запереть Джеймса в психушку или признать опасным, его выпускают под залог не сразу. Уже почти заканчивается судебный процесс, когда адвокат подключает прессу. По официальной версии общественное мнение вынуждает законников выпустить Баки из-под контроля. Стив сильно подозревает, что дело в нападениях на тюрьму “спасителей”, возжелавших вытащить Зимнего Солдата и заполучить в помощники.   
Несмотря на желание избавиться от проблемного “клиента”, Стива и Баки заставляют подписать целую кипу бумаг.  
Они назначают Стива куратором, предписывают домашний арест в башне Старка - конечно, потому что там куча камер и герои, которые могут успокоить серийного убийцу.   
Стив приводит Баки в коммуналку Мстителей и чувствует себя юнцом, знакомящим любимую девушку с семьей.   
Атмосфера, в общем-то, располагает. Старк громогласно возмущается тем, что Стив тащит в дом всякую гадость.  
\- Помнишь, Стив, я как-то разрешал тебе завести домашнее животное? Я имел в виду кота. Собаку. Да твою мать, хоть крокодила или страуса. Я даже на Локи согласен! Но это?! Это! Ты в курсе, что он убил моего отца?  
\- Тони, он не хотел…  
\- Ага, забыл. И вообще! Я хотел - а он убил! И как мне с этим жить?  
\- Тони, это плохая шутка, - ворчит Стив.   
И Тони разражается тирадой по поводу старперов без чувства юмора, которые судят гениев. А затем Стив говорит волшебное слово “Альтрон”, и Тони желает Баки счастливого новоселья.   
Наташа демонстрирует Джеймсу шрам и на повышенных тонах поясняет, что эта метка портит ей жизнь - какая женщина может устроить счастье без возможности носить бикини?  
Ванда касается руки Баки лишь раз, и целый вечер сидит в баре, потягивая крепкие спиртные напитки. Когда Стив спрашивает у нее - все ли в порядке, Ванда лишь бормочет что-то про очередные ночные кошмары.   
Сэм долго и громко рассказывает всем, как искал этого парня - с каждой выпитой рюмкой опасностей в его приключениях все больше, а правдоподобности - меньше.   
Клинт заглядывает на огонек, чего не делал давно, и Стив готов поклясться - его вызвала Наташа, чтоб не пропускал веселье. Когда следом за ним приходит Тор, Стив понимает - все случайности и правда подстроены кем-то очень рыжим и очень “добрым”.   
Баки сперва теряется и ведет себя сковано, но асгардская самогонка творит чудеса. 

Они уходят под утро. По пути их ловит Фьюри и снова предлагает Баки защиту крупной организации, блага и героическую карьеру. Стив мрачно смотрит. Баки твердо отказывается, и разочарованный Фьюри уходит.   
Они долго стоят перед дверью выделенной Баки спальни. Стив хочет рассказать о том, что скрыл. Баки неловко молчит.   
Затем они начинают говорить вместе и так же синхронно замолкают. Баки предлагает:  
\- Ты первый.   
\- Я просто хотел сказать, что ты всегда можешь рассчитывать на меня, Баки.   
\- Я знаю. Ты… если не надо никого убивать - ты тоже.   
Они долго молчат, а затем Стив желает доброй ночи и Баки провожает его до поворота отчаянным взглядом. 

В эту минуту Стив как никогда остро хочет рассказать о том, что забыто. Но он уже принял решение оберегать.


	7. Chapter 7

**Пробуждение: “Я был там”.**

Наши дни.

Жизнь потекла своим чередом. После решения судебных вопросов перед Баки остро встали финансовые. Он ввязался в долгую тяжбу по восстановлению не унаследованных семьей счетов. Суммы на них ужасали - Баки когда-то откладывал каждый лишний цент на жилье для себя и забытого парня, который снился все реже. Годы шли, суммы крепли, увеличивались начисления. В пересчете получилось столько, что Баки смог оплатить расходы на свое освобождение, проживание в башне Старка, чем довел владельца до слез умиления, и купить двухэтажный дом в Бруклине. Первый этаж он переоборудовал в старомодный бар, а второй приспособил для жизни.   
Стив помогал с обустройством в меру своих возможностей - то есть, почти никак.   
Они по-прежнему жили в башне, хоть Тони и намекал раз за разом, что их разврат дурно влияет на молодое поколение, и пора бы знать честь.   
Баки давно готов был переехать, но один огромный нерешенный вопрос останавливал.   
Стив - между ними по-прежнему было все сложно. Они спали вместе, занимались сексом, проводили каждую свободную минуту друг с другом, но ни разу даже не поговорили о том, что было, что есть и что будет между ними.   
Баки пробовал пару раз, но не вышло - мир в опасности, надо бежать, Баки. Эта нерешенность давила на плечи и все чаще напоминала про утраченное.   
Этой ночью ему снова снился сон про парня из прошлого - общий дом, смятые простыни, счастье, которого не бывает. Баки проснулся разбитым и с чувством вины - словно он только что изменил Стиву.   
\- Баки, - позвал его Стив, высунув нос из-под одеяла. - Что-то случилось? Куда ты так рано?  
Оглянувшись, Баки улыбнулся - сонный Стив выглядел одновременно умилительно и комично. Стало стыдно вдвойне, но признаваться, что грезит во снах о каком-то скорее всего уже давно состарившемся парне не хотелось - слишком страшно было сломать свое хрупкое, с трудом полученное счастье.  
\- Подышу свежим воздухом.   
\- Покуришь.   
\- Покурю.   
Стив пробормотал что-то недовольное, но встал и поплелся следом за Баки на лоджию. Распахнув настежь рамы, Баки пару мгновений любовался видами города. Отсюда весь Нью-Йорк казался игрушечным. Стив подошел к нему сзади и обнял краями пледа, посмотрел через его плечо на город и сладко зевнул.   
\- Шел бы ты досыпать, герой, - предложил Баки.   
Стив проворчал что-то несогласное и крепче обнял. Баки потерся затылком о его плечо. В присутствии Стива все тревоги теряли свою остроту.  
Послевкусие снов ушло, оставляя теплую сытую негу.   
В таких условиях решиться начать разговор было до смешного просто.   
\- Стив, у меня был парень?  
\- Что?  
\- То есть, Стив, тогда, в Бруклине, и на войне… у меня, кажется, был парень. Я не вспомнил его, но он иногда мне снится. Часто снится, даже сейчас.   
Стив окаменел, и на краткое мгновение Баки показалось, что он ошибся - он все испортил, сломал свое хрупкое мало заслуженное счастье. Но затем Стив обнял его покрепче и виновато шепнул:  
\- Я знаю. Я был тем парнем. Прости, что молчал. Ванда говорила, что я тебе снюсь. Я не думал…  
Мысль медленно усваивалась. Баки чувствовал, как кусочки мозаики с тихими щелчками встают на свои места. Сны и реальность теснили друг друга, плясали в безумном хороводе прежде, чем слиться и дополнить друг друга, смягчить краски, приглушить кричащие тона.   
В первое мгновение Баки захотелось ударить Стива за глупость.   
Во второе - обнять крепко и смеяться.   
Или плакать.   
Вместо этого он достал сигарету из пачки, закурил и пробормотал тихо:  
\- А когда ты вообще последний раз думал, придурок?   
Он почувствовал, как Стив успокоился, как ослабли судорожные объятия. Баки знал, что теперь он действительно помнит все. Он ожидал счастья, эйфории, но их не было.   
Было стойкое ощущение, что он наконец-то нашел свое место в этом сумасшедшем мире.   
\- Мне надоело жить под камерами, Стив. Мстители - хорошие ребята. Но я хочу домой. Я съеду сегодня.   
\- Баки, я… слушай, я знаю, что я решил за обоих. Я хотел как лучше!  
\- Стив, дослушай! Хоть раз не решай за меня!  
Стив замолчал. Баки улыбнулся и пояснил:  
\- Мне надо готовиться к экзаменам. А в вашем бедламе это невозможно. Да и бар пора открывать. Я напишу тебе адрес. Ключ будет ждать тебя там же, где и раньше. Возвращайся домой поскорее. Сам знаешь, я не слишком терпеливый парень. 

Это было немного странно: Стив шел привычным маршрутом по узким старинным улицам. Многое здесь казалось неуловимо знакомым, только спрятанным за пеструю мишуру рекламных баннеров, новомодных зданий и чужих лиц. Стив не торопился. Ему хотелось бежать, но он сдерживался.   
Стив кинул взгляд на табличку с номером дома, сверился с записью в уголке карты - здесь повернуть налево и примерно с половину квартала вперед.   
Он остановился, втянул носом пропахший ванилью воздух - где-то рядом была кондитерская. Раньше здесь всегда воняло только рыбой. Стив невольно улыбнулся - теперь это не имело значения. Это не старый знакомый Бруклин - новый район его обитания, и неплохо было бы провести разведку.   
Стив свернул со своего маршрута, зашел в гостеприимно распахнутые двери. Молоденькая продавщица вскинула на него раздраженный взгляд, который тут же сменился на ласковый:  
\- Добрый день. Чем могу помочь?  
Стив прошел к витрине и честно признался:  
\- Я пока и сам не знаю.   
\- Вы у нас в первый раз? Ах, что я, конечно, в первый раз. Вас трудно не запомнить. Вам подсказать что-нибудь? - защебетала продавщица, и Стив на мгновение пожалел, что зашел - не складывалось у него общение с женщинами.   
\- Нет. Я… я пока не знаю, что буду у вас покупать.  
\- Скажите, что любите.   
\- Я не знаю.   
\- Как это? - опешила продавщица.   
И Стива это впервые не напрягло - он парень из другого века, откуда ему знать, что он любит из выпечки теперь?  
\- А вот так. Случается. Не посоветуете что-нибудь, что популярно у мужчин… в возрасте?  
\- О, так вы идете в гости?  
\- Нет. Не иду.   
\- Домой?  
\- Да, кажется.   
\- Вы переехали в наш район недавно? Я Лизи. Если будет нужна какая-то помощь - вы заглядывайте. Отец редко дает мне выходные, так что я тут считай каждый день.   
\- Хорошо, Лизи. Мне очень нужна ваша помощь прямо сейчас. Выпечка. Вы сориентируете меня?  
Стараясь скрыть смущение, Лизи засеменила к огромной витрине и повела Стива вдоль нее, читая целую лекцию о пончиках с кофейной начинкой, настоящих суровых мужских сладостях из отрубей и любимцах отца - вишневых маффинах. Стив запутался в названиях еще на первой паре пончиков, так что попросил упаковать ему всего по два, распрощался и вернулся на свой маршрут.   
Настроение значительно поднялось. Бруклин больше не казался чуждым и враждебным - скорее, родным и знакомым, только подросшим и сменившим наряд.   
В заведении Баки уже закончился ремонт, но на стеклянных дверях все еще висела табличка “закрыто”. Через ростовые окна было видно, что все готово к приему гостей - старомодная мебель стояла по своим местам, стойка подмигивала бликами от пузатых боков развешанных над ней бокалов, а бар кичливо выставлял напоказ многообразие бутылок с дорогим спиртным. На мгновение Стиву показалось, что время рвануло вспять и вернуло его туда, в сороковые года, но хватило внимательного взгляда, чтобы найти отличия: купленная ими на аукционе танцевальная машина была ярко-красной, а не золотисто-голубой, стулья с резными ножками были куда удобнее даже на вид, столы сияли чистотой, а не выщербленными краями. Главное отличие, впрочем, было в нем самом и Баки, который не восседал за барной стойкой, а устроился с горой учебников в самом темном углу.   
Стив хотел постучаться, но внезапно вспомнил, что Баки не любит замков и уже никого не боится, поэтому толкнул дверь плечом. Та поддалась, впуская позднего гостя в пахнущее хвоей, жареным мясом и специями теплое помещение.   
Может быть даже не теплое, а жаркое - Баки не любил кондиционеры, конечно же.   
Баки вскинул взгляд от учебников и с нейтральным любопытством уставился на посетителя, узнал Стива и широко улыбнулся.   
Стив покрепче обнял пакет с выпечкой и вдохнул до боли знакомый запах дома. Впервые за несколько лет он почувствовал, как где-то в глубине души рождается настоящее счастье, которому мало места в груди.  
\- Баки, я дома.   
Баки отодвинул горку учебников от себя, пару мгновений молча смотрел на Стива, затем поднялся и пошел навстречу. В его глазах Стив видел отражения собственного бешеного голода:  
\- Давно пора. Не расскажешь мне, где тебя носило долбаные семьдесят лет, _придурок_?


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Послетитровая сцена в традициях Марвел.

\- Ну и вот, представляешь! Сперва он притаскивает девицу, которая все это замутила, и говорит - она теперь одна из нас. Ну, я что? Он же у нас командир, конечно, - ворчит Тони, тянется губами к трубочке и с боевым хлюпом втягивает в себя очередную дозу коктейля. - Тони только платит за все и прекрасно выглядит. А еще следит за чистотой дома, и чтоб пожрать всегда было.  
На пляже в это время обычно не протолкнуться, но он же Тони Старк. Достаточно купить остров, и вуаля - тишь, покой, официант даже не отсвечивает - все блага райских океанских островов в твоем распоряжении. Тони вынужден признать - эта покупка самая приятная за последнее время, пусть и снова вынужденная.  
\- И конечно же - он притащил, весь герой и спаситель, лучший человек в жизни Ванды. Только плохой страшный дядя Тони решай проблемы с ее юридическим статусом. Жаль, что нельзя просто взять и купить всю чертову контору, которая отвечает за вид на жительство - такими темпами я там скоро стану частым гостем. Ладно, Тони добрый, Тони заниматься нечем и надо реабилитировать свое хорошее имя. Отвлекся, завозился с девицей. А он раз - и уже в тюрьме. В тюрьме, понимаешь? Он там прохлаждается, а Тони паши на благо доброго имени. И ладно бы только это. А потом он приводит в дом не кого-то там. Зимнего Солдата. И говорит - знакомьтесь, это он раньше злым был, потому что был злым. А теперь он Баки, и сразу хороший, вам понравится. Нет, конечно, нам понравится - каждый же мечтает, чтобы его дом населяли сверхсущества, ведьмы, шпионы и наемный убийца, грохнувший папочку.  
\- Так ты хочешь поговорить о папочке? - с надеждой откликается собеседник из соседнего шезлонга.  
\- Нет, я не хочу говорить про гребаного папочку. Я хочу поговорить про чертов зверинец, в который превратилась моя жизнь, и Капитана Америку. Я понятия не имею, что делать с этим подарком прошлого. Как вы думаете, доктор, может, у него есть функция отключения?..  
\- Пуля в сердце.  
\- Слишком радикально. Родина меня не простит. Я еще за Альтрона под расписку добрые дела не отдал. Ну так вот, вернемся к моим проблемам с Капитаном. Я был бы не против, если бы он просто перестал притаскивать в дом всякую гадость. Для начала. Потому что я уже боюсь, кто будет дальше - на свете же еще столько не раскаявшихся мерзавцев. Доктор, как отучают от пагубных привычек?  
\- Тони, да я понятия не имею. Ты потратил силы, ресурсы, деньги - большие деньги, вытащил меня с самого дна, и всё - чтобы грузить этим?  
\- Конечно. Ты же мой личный психолог, Брюс.  
Беннер вздыхает, глотает из своего стакана воду со льдом и жалобно признается:  
\- Я хочу обратно на дно. Ты не против, если я утоплюсь?


End file.
